Twin Theives
by Noodleisasterous
Summary: After a minor job, the twins Alfred and Matthew finish the last semester of their high school careers at Hetalia High! Normally, they don't get attached to people, but what happens when they find themselves falling in love? Will they be able to do their jobs? Or will they end putting the person they love in danger...?Main Pairs:PruXCan USUK Others also/T for language & sex themes
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo, Hows everyone doing I'm the new writer Noodles! I will bet re-uploading the original story till ,of coarse, Doitsu no joso's stops. I will keep her comments and the disclaimers.**

**I will update a chapter once a day till I have to start writing **

**Any comments concerns hate mail message me**

**Lots of Love **

** Noodleisasterous**


	2. Meeting the twins

**Hello! This is my first HETALIA story! Sorry now for any mistakes...I have to use WordPad because my laptop dousn't have Word. SO! I hope you all like this~! Normally, in these types of stories, Matthew is an innocent, while his countterr part, Gilbert, has something to hide. I decided to change that! And I put Alfred with him because they are awesome when together like this. So please! Enjoy, review. And DON'T flame. If you don't like it, stop reading it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own! If I did, there would be more yaoi! And we would all know if Germany was HRE!**

* * *

It was quiet as the two figures headed down the dimly lit hallway. Their guns were at the ready, as if daring a person to come at them. But no one was. No one knew they were there.

Still silent, they made their way to the designated door. The one in front paused, listening for any movement behind it. When none was detected, he silently opened the door, allowing the figure behind to move in.

Inside the room, was a four-poster king sized bed, with a man sleeping in it. All around him were women of different shapes, sizes, and colors. Along the left wall was a huge window, perfect for an emergency escape. Pictures and a side table adorned the back wall where the bed was. Along the right wall was three doors. One led to a bathroom, the next a closet, and the last was the man's personal office.

Silently, the two figures made their way to the door leading to the office. They silently slipped inside, closing the door behind them.

"So what were we looking for again?" one of the figures asked, his voice obviously male. He ajusted his mask so it could fit more comfortably.

"The _Diamante De Brillo_. Our benefactor wishes for it. This guy has the last one that our benefactor couldn't collect in time to finish is diamond collection. Now help me look!" This voice was also male, but was more quiet, which was saying something since the two were already whispering. The two males looked around, getting more and more frusterated as they went along.

The first male was about to kick somehting in his frustration, but saw something that was slightly out of place on the side of the desk. "Hey! Come see this, dude! I think I found where they could be!"

The quieter male came around. When he talked, you could tell he was smiling behind his mask. "I think you did. Awesome. Now, lets see..." Upon closer inspecion, one could pull something out. So they did.

Inside was a box that was locked up tight. It seemed that the lock had a password and a finger scan. "Well," the louder of the two stated, scratching his head, "the finger print is easy enough, but the password?" He shrugged.

The quiter male thought about it, then quietly snapped his fingers. "How many women does he have in bed with him? That might be the number we have to put in!"

The louder one went to check, quickly coming back silently. "15. How the hell does he do that!? They were all stacked, but for sure twenty." The quieter one gave a look saying to explain how he knew. The other male sighed. I used my heat sensing goggles and counted sixteen bodies. On had to be him."

Satisfied, the male punched it in. The box didn't let out any alarm, so the boys quickly went about getting the finger print.

They peeked out the door, making sure the man and his whores still slept. Satisfied, they crept to the side of the bed, peering in to see if they could reach the man's hands easily. What they saw pleased them. His hand was sticking out the bottom. The louder of the two fist pumped, making the other one roll his eyes. He pressed the man's finger to it.

The loud male spoke up. "This was too easy! We should-" He spoke to soon. Just then, an automatied voice, that was quite loud, spoke up.

"Thank you for opening me up, _Señor Peña._ Please remember to close and secure me when you are finished. Have a nice day~!" The voice eneded and the males tensed.

It was good they tensed up, because some people came bursting into the room! Cursing, the quiet male grabbed the bag that was inside, feeling the diamond in the bag. Dodging a bullet, he dumped it out into his hand and put it in his pocket, zipping his pocket to ensure they didn't lose it.

By the time the man in the bed had woken up, the two males were backed up to the window, that was fifty stories above the ground. The man grabbed a robe, since he was previously naked, walking up to his men that had the two males cornered.

"So who do we have here? Thieves? And what have you stolen from me?" One of the man's men walked up with the now empty box. "Oh? You tried to steal the _Diamante De Brillo_. Well, _ellos_, I think you failed. If you would so kindly return it to me, I can guarantee you won't die. So, what do you say?"

The two males looked at each other, as if having a conversation. They looked back at the man, shaking their heads. They then broke the window behind them with their iron bars they had for a situation like this, and jumped.

The males heard curses from above them, bullets grazing by them. In midair, the boys turned, pulling shootable grapling hooks from their belts. They shot them up, hooking them on a persons balcony railing. They slowed themselves down and started to walk down the building. When they were about twenty feet from the bottom, one of the bullets grazed the loud male's arm. He let out a loud gasp in pain, accidently letting go of the rope.

The quiet male quickly went into action. He swung and slid down the rope fatser, thankful for the gloves he was wearing. At the last possible second, he caught the other male, setting him down on the ground.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again!" he hissed as he slid the rest of the way down.

"Sorry! Now lets get out of here!" The two males ran. They made it to a gas station, where they picked the lock into the outside restroom. They had left their bags in the vents earlier. They quickly retreived them, changing clothes.

"Let me fix that before you put your jacket on," the quiet male said, already having bandages and antiseptic in his hand.

The loud male complied, putting his jacket on when it was done. The two left the bathroom, backpacks on their backs. No one even paid them a second glance, except to do a double take to make sure they weren't seeing double.

The two males had blonde hair, except one had blonder hair. One had blue eyes, while the other had indigo eyes. The one with blue eyes had the more blonde hair, while the one with indigo eyes was more of the sandy blonde. They didn't look older than 18.

The boy with blue eyes spoke first. "Dude! Mattie, that was so awesome!" He threw his arms up, wincing at the pain in his arm. "They grazed me good! Not enough for stitches, but it still hurts!"

The quieter one, "Mattie", gave a small laugh. "Maybe you should be careful in dodging next time, AL. Oh! Here we are. Let's see the damage." The two boys stopped and stepped up to the building looking up.

"Dang! Someone did a number to that apartment on the fiftieth floor!" a man next to them exclaimed.

"That is so true, dude!" the boy "Al" replied to the man. "Wonder what happened?"

The two boys then heard screaming from the entrance from the building. "I swear! I was robbed! They took something of mine! I don't know what they looked like! They had on cloaks and masks! And they didn't say a single word, so I don't know what they sound like, either! You had better find clues!"

The two boys giggled as they saw _Señor Peña._ He was still in his bathrobe, but now he was red in the face from screaming at the police officer. The police officer just walked away, saying something about an investigation.

That's when one of the boy's cell phones went off. It was Al's. "Hello? Hmm? Oh, yeah, Alfred and Matthew reporting. We got it." There was a pause. "Okay! We'll bring it. Sorry we are a little late. See'ya!" Alfred hung up.

"Where are we meeting?" Matthew asked.

"The norm. We'll prbably move after this, though. So that means a new school. You okay with that, Mattie?" Alfred looked at his twin concerned.

"Yeah. No one here is attached to me or me to them." Matthew then looked down at his watch, smiling. "Hey, Al?"

"Hmm?"

"Merry Christams!" And with that, the boys went to the meeting place, to get their new assignment.

* * *

**YAY~! I did it! I hope you like it~! If I don't get any feed back, in either favorites or reviews, I will probably give up, since I would be sad. I don't like being sad!**

**-Doitsu No Joso (3)**


	3. Crazy frist day pt1

**OKAY! As I start to write this, I only have two followers, and one review~! And I know what you mean, **_**cuzimafreak**_**, about using male a lot. But I didn't want to say boy(s) until we saw them. I will work on synonyms. I feel I have some good ideas. I looked over my other chapter, and saw the mistakes I made, but decided I would leave it as posted. Oh, and I am just going to make everyone around the same grade. And so some of this can be true with siblings that aren't twins, they will be step siblings, or half siblings with different mom's who were knocked up around the same time. Like one is a wife and the other was a mistress. And just pretend everyone has their acccents. It would be hard to write them all. Also, I realised I forgot to mention the twins hair curls, so they will be in here. WHEW! This was long...so now please move on and ENJOY~!**

* * *

Hetalia High was buzzing. The rumor of two new transfer students reaching everyone's ears. Boys wondered if they were cute girls. Girls wondered if they were cute boys. All they knew was that the two new students were seniors.

Hetalia High wasn't like most schools, most likely due to it being so internationally open. It had classes like they did in Japan, where the student stayed in their one classroom for each lesson. However, this high school at 9th-12th grade. There was about an hour and a half period soon after school that made it so everyone had to be inside for an afternoon siesta. That didn't mean you had to sleep, but you did have to stay quiet.

The two boys, Matthew and Alfred, stood outside the school gates, their luggage having been sent ahead of them. Now they only had their school bags.

"So this is the new school, huh?" Alfred asked, looking slightly impressed.

"Yeah. Apparently, it is the best place for people from different countries to mingle." Matthew sighed.

"What is it, broski? Why the long sigh when we haven't even strarted here?"

"Well, when we have a job, we can't easily get ready. We don't exactly share a dorm room here. Why did they even have us stay in the dorms? It would have been easier to just have us stay in the apartment nearby." Matthew let out another sigh.

Alfred put arm around his twin's shoulders. "Hey...We'll be okay! Our benefactor said he was friends with the headmaster of the school, so we shouldn't have that much of a time! Come on, let's go get our class assignment." Matthew smiled slightly at his twin, following him as he led him into their new school.

_Meanwhile in a certain classroom in the senior section of the school..._

"Hey Gilbert?" a spanish boy asked. He had brown hair, tan skin, and earthy green eyes.

A boy who could only be explained as an albino, with white hair and red eyes, turned to said boy. "Hmm, I don't know Antonio. But no matter what they won't be as awesome as The Awesome Me! Kesesese! What do you think, Francis?"

Gilbert looked over to a boy with light blonde hair and blue eyes. Almost the shade of Alfred's. "Hmm, I don't know my Prussian friend. I just hope they are pretty or handsome. I don't mind either way~!" he said with a wink, his French accent more accented at the end of his sentence. "Let's ask _Angleterre~!_ Arthur, what do you thingk the new kids are like?"

"How in the bloody hell would I know!? I haven't met them! Stupid frog!" Arthur had a strog British accent. He was also blonde, like Francis, but he had emerald green eyes and huge eyebrows. He was a few good inches shorter than most of the boys in his class. "Why don't you and your friends go back to your classroom? You don't belong in here! After all, you are in the 4-B class. Now shoo!" Arthur went back to his book, ignoring the, to him, annoying trio.

"But I'm here to bug, I mean _talk_, my little bruder West~!" Gilbert said, looking over to a big blonde. He wore glasses that covered his pale blue eyes. He looked very strict.

"Bruder, you are hardly older than me. And please use my name Ludwig while we're here." He pushed up his glasses.

"Aw, is little West embarrassed~?" Gilbert questioned.

Ludwig's cheeks flushed slightly. "_Nein_! Just please use my name!" his German accent accenteing when he was angered.

Right when Gilbet was going to say something, the bell rang for people to go to class. "Well, until next time West~!" And before ludwig could retort, Gilbert and his friends were gone, leaving a medley of "Kesesesese" and "Fusosososo" and "Honhonhonhon."

_In classroom 4-B_

When the bell rang, the teacher entered, with a boy behind him. "Class! This is a new transfer student! Would you please introduce yourself?"

"Sure dude! My name is Alfred F. Jones. You can all call me Al or, as I prefer, The Hero!" He struck a pose here, a cowlick that seemed to defy gravity bouncing slightly. His glasses slipping down his nose slightly. "I'm from America and am seventeen years old. Any questions?" Alfred picked a boy in the back. "Yes?"

"Why should we call you The Hero?"

Alfred blinked, then looked at the boy like he was crazy. "Well, duh, because I'm a hero!" He picked on a girl in the front.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked, giving him a look that said she was interested if the answer was a no.

"No, and won't ever in my life. I'll just say it now as to avoid breaking any hearts. I'm gay. So sorry ladies." Some did look crestfallen, but others students in the class were surprised he so easily came out with his sexuality.

"Well, there is a seat next to Gilbert and Francis. In front of Antonio. Would the three of you raise your hands?" The three boys did so with smirks on their faces. This made the teacher regret what he had just done. he shoped Alfred could survive the trio, formally known as the Bad Touch Trio to all who went or worked at Hetalia High.

_In classroom 4-A at the start of class_

"Class, we have a new student. I want you all to treat him well." The female teacher stepped sideways a little, revealing Matthew, who now seemed to be trying to hide behind his glasses. "Please introduce yourself."

"H-Hi. My n-name is Ma-Matthew Williams. I'm seventeen and from Canada. I-I'm a naturally shy person. A-Any questions?" He picked on a girl in the middle of the classroom.

"Where did you get contacts with that eye color?"

Matthew looked taken aback. He cocked his head side ways, the odd curl he had protruding from his hair split swaying as he did so. "This is my natural eye color. Wh-Why would I wear glasses with my contacts?" Some of the class snickered as the girl sank down in her seat. Matthew then picked on a boy in the front.

"Do you have any relation to the other transfer student who came today?"

"O-Oh yes. That would be Al. He is my t-twin brother." Some people started to chat, excited to have twins coming into the school.

"Settle down class! Now, Matthew, why don't you sit between Arthur and Ludwig? Would the two of you raise your hands?" They did so and Matthew went to sit by them.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Arthur Kirkland. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask." Arthur gave Matthew a warm smile.

Matthew smiled back as best he could. "Thank you," he said, facing the board for today's lesson.

_First Break_

Matthew was trying not to shake form all the attention he was recieving form his peers. It made him nervous. They were asking questions he had to lie through his teeth to answer. Good thing he and Alfred had already covered what they would say.

As he was about to express his discomfort to the crowd around him, his classroom door slammed open, revealing Alfred.

"Mattie! I want ya to meet some cool people I met in my class!" He pushed his way into the crowd, sensing his twin distress. He seemed to be dragging the Bad Touch Trio behind him with one of his hands. Antonio seemed to have someone along with him, cursing the entire way into the classroom.

"Hey Al. Well, I want to introduce you to someone I met as well." He gestured to Arthur. "This is Arthur Kirkland. He is from London, England."

"Sup?" No one noticed Arthur cringe at the bad English. "My name's Alfred F. Jones! I'm Mattie's older twin!" Everyone was quiet for a moment. "What?" he asked.

"Ve~...Why do the two of you have different last names?"asked an Italian sounding boy with brownish red hair. His eyes were closed so no one knew his eye color. He had a weird curl off the left side of his hair.

"And you would be?" Alfred asked, slightly suspicious.

"OH! I am Feliciano Vargas! Call me Feli~! Please don't hurt me for asking!" He hid slightly behind Ludwig, seemingly pulling a white flag from nowhere.

"Cool! You must be related to Lovino! Haha! Antonio brought him with us." Alfred pointed back at Lovino, who looked similar to Feli, only he had darker brown hair, golden brown eyes, and a curl protruding forward and slightly to the right from his hair split. He was also more tan that Feli. At the moment, he was cursing at the spaniard.

"Pleased to meet you Feli. And as for our last names...well, Al and I were separated for a bit. We were in different foster families since birth, but eventually got to be together." Matthew gave Feli a small smile.

"That's great and all, but are you ever going to introduce us?" Gilbert asked, staring at the cute Matthew in front of him.

"Right. Dudes, this is Matthew Williams, my little bro. Mattie, this is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Lovino Vargas." He pointed to the two brunettes.

"Nice to meet you!" Antonio said happily, who pulled Lovino into a hog.

"Yeah, whatever." Lovino said blushing, before continuing to yelling at Antonio, who only laughed.

"Next is Francis Bonnefoy! He is from France."

France came forward, taking Matthew's hand in his. "You are quite a handsome young man." He kissed Matthew's hand then.

"Oi! Don't molest my bro, frenchie!" Francis backed off with a smirk on his face, seeing as how flushed Matthew was. Alfred started to grumble. "Just because he is gay too doesn't mean that you can go after him because I turned you down."

Only a few people heard that. Arthur spoke up. "What was that?"

"Oh, Mattie and I are both into dudes. No chicks for us." They all looked at Matthew who just nodded, not mad at his brother in the slightest for saying so.

They all heard an exasperated sigh then. "Will no one introdeuce The Awesome Me!?"

All heads turned to the albino. "Sorry dude! Mattie, this last guy is Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Oh, is your brother Ludwig?" Matthew asked pointing to the blonde behind him.

"Yup~! West is my younger brother!"

"Are you guys twins too?" Alfred asked.

"Nein. It's kind of complicated. But either way, West is my cute little bruder."

"East...I mean Gilbert! Please call me Ludwig. And stop hiding behind me, Feli!"

"But what if the new kids don't like me? What if they want to hurt me?"

"Trust me, Feli, if we wanted to hurt you, we would have already," Alfred said with a small glint in his eyes that only Matthew knew was there.

"Al..." Matthew said slightly warningly, giving his brother a look that said, _'Say anymore and I will hurt you.'_

"Haha! Just kidding!"

"See Feli? Now stop being such a coward!" Ludwig was trying to reach Feli behind him, but Feli kept dodging his hand.

"Hey, potato bastard! Don't tell my brother what to do! And Antonio! Stop with your fucking hugs already!" Lovino was all but fuming at this point.

"Hey, Frog! Watch where you put those hands!" Arthur was fending Francis off with his hands and legs.

"Honhonhon~! You should just accept the inevitable, _Angleterre~!_"

"I'll save you from the evil frenchie, Artie!" Alfred yelled, going to help Arthur, who yelled at him for the wrong name usage. During all of this, Ludwig was trying to calm a frantic Feliciano.

Gilbert went and stood next to Matthew, who couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the caos that was happening before him. He looked up at Gilbert from his seat. "I-Is everyday l-like this?" he all but sqweeked out.

Gilbert looked Matthew in the eyes, smirking. "No." He waited for the relief to show on the blonde's face before continuing. "It's usually much worse!" With those parting words and a horrified look on Matthew's face, Gilbert went to get into the fray, leaving only a "Kesesesese" behind. Matthew couldn't help but be teriffied as to what lunch would bring.

* * *

**I did it! AWESOME~! I made the chapters longer! It isn't impossible! I hope the peeps like this. And sorry for the long intro. I had so much on my mind! And I hope the ending leaves you hungry for more. And I will introduce more people at lunch. They just decided that they didn't want to be in the loud conversations the groups were having. Anyways! Review, fav, follow, all of the above! I know people like to fav, but please leave a review if possible. If something is **_**wrong**_**, tell me! If somethig is **_**right**_**, tell me!Until next time~!**

**(X~X~X)**

_**Doitsu No Joso**_


	4. Crazy first day pt2

***Sniff Sniff* I love Hetalia fans! They actually review! So thank you all who have reviewed, faved, and/or followed~! I love you all~! So, to answer the 2nd review I received, I understand not introducing the characters too quickly, but those were the ones I felt should be addressed sooner while I had a good place to put them. The others will trickle in~! But thank you for the help~! I completely agree with you! And Matt and Al had an...unusual...way of growing up, so they think it's completely acceptable to be gay. AND I NOW HAVE MICROSOFT OFFICE! So now I have spell check! So without further delay...hopefully...we can go on. The boys will meet their roommates in this, so be prepared. Though you can prolly guess who they dorm with~!**

* * *

Class resumed after the first break, but not before a few people had some scrapes and bruises. Mostly the damaged kids were the Bad Touch Trio. But they laughed their wounds off, Gilbert claiming they were battle scars.

The students involved in the chaos in 4-A sighed in relief when class resumed. The students from 4-B were all pouting, sad it had to end. But class did resume, nonetheless!

While Matthew could wait for lunch, Alfred could not. He was getting fidgety. He didn't like having to sit in one classroom for so long, with the same boring teacher that droned on and on and on about things he already knew for the most part.

Alfred was getting hungry too. He hoped the school had his favorite food: Hamburgers! He didn't think he could live without at least one for lunch! He sighed, wondering what his twin was thinking about. Despite what many people thought, they didn't have twin telepathy. He had tried many times.

Matthew, on the other hand, was slightly scared at what this school would bring. All the people he had met so far were very loud. It wasn't that he couldn't handle them. _'I mean, look at Al!'_ Matthew thought to himself. No, it was just that there were a lot of them, and they were actually paying attention to him. Normally, he was practically invisible. Or people saw him, but they forgot who he was. So this was overwhelming.

Matthew gave it to the end of the week though. Then things would go back to normal for him. Which did hurt Matthew a little, but he just brushed the feeling off, being that it was also normal.

Lunch did finally come, excited students pouring out of the classrooms. Matthew waited outside his classroom for his brother, knowing he would want a hamburger.

"Mattie! We gotta go on a hunt! If they don't have 'im here, we gotta go search for some!" Alfred was jogging in place.

"What does this illiterate idiot want?" Arthur asked, coming out from behind Matthew.

"O-Oh, he just wants hamburgers. They're his f-favorite food. I wonder if the school has pancakes..." Matthew furrowed his brow slightly, thinking about it.

During his thinking, Alfred and Arthur had already left for the cafeteria, arguing about Alfred's tendency to call Arthur "Artie." When Matthew looked up, he was alone.

Sighing, he was about to follow his brother, but was stopped when an arm draped over his shoulders. "Did your brother leave you~?" a French accent purred in his left ear.

Before Matthew could reply, another arm draped over the other. "Come on Francis, don't scare the kid," a German accent reprimanded in his right ear.

"H-hello Gilbert, Francis. Al j-just has a lot of energy, a-and is excited. He doesn't like to be cooped up for so long. It drives him crazy."

"Well, we might as well go look for him in the cafeteria, _non_? You could even sit with us."

"_Ja_! You will have an awesome time. Though it won't be as awesome as I am." The two were already leading Matthew to the cafeteria.

"O-Okay. Do either of you know if they have pancakes?" Matthew asked.

"At lunch? _Nein._ For breakfast? _Ja_! And they are pretty good." Gilbert was happy just thinking about them.

Francis went and whispered in Matthew's ear. "Behind potatoes and wurst, they are his favorite food."

At that bit of news, Matthew smiled, seemingly brightening up the hall they were currently walking in. "I love pancakes~! They are the best food in the world!"

The other two were surprised at how enthusiastic the boy between them sounded. It was also the first time they didn't hear him stutter. "Is Alfred like this with his food too?" Gilbert asked.

"Hmm? Oh, no. He is much worse." The three then arrived at the cafeteria doors. They walked in, the lunchroom already loud and rowdy.

Matthew scanned the room, finding his brother and Arthur at the end of a line. He, Francis, and Gilbert all went to stand with them.

"There you are Mattie! I was wondering where you went. Thinking about pancakes again?" He laughed as Matthew's cheeks got rosy.

"At least I'm not getting fat from hamburgers…" Matthew mumbled. The others snickered as they saw Alfred actually flinch back, horror stricken.

"I AM NOT GETTING FAT! I drink, like, a boat load of diet soda to cancel out all the hamburgers!" While this was going on, the group had reached the front of the line, everyone but Alfred and Matthew having ordered something.

"Go on and order, Alfred." Matthew pushed him forward a bit.

"Alright, alright." He looked up at the menu. "I'll have an extra-large Diet Cola, six large fries, four double bacon cheeseburgers, and two ice creams for dessert." Everyone who didn't know Alfred thought that was for him _and_ his brother, until he asked, "And for you Mattie?"

Matthew, being unfazed by his brother's monstrous appetite, said, "I'll have a large Mountain Dew, a large fry, and the crispy chicken club. Oh, and a piece of red velvet cake for dessert. That should be all."

The lady taking the orders repeated it, almost scared. "It'll be $40.29. I'm sorry to ask this, but are you sure you can eat all that?"

"Oh yea. I'm eating light today, anyways." Eyes bulged out of their sockets. Alfred, oblivious to the jaws that hit the floor, pulled out a fifty, handing it to the lady. "I'll get lunch if you get dinner, Mattie."

"Okay." Having paid, the food was brought out. The group went to sit with Antonio, who was with Lovino, who was with Feliciano, who was attached to Ludwig.

"Holy crapola! Is that all for you!?" Lovino asked when Alfred set his food down.

"Yea. Why is this such a surprise to everyone?" Alfred immediately bit into one of his hamburgers, eating about half of it in the process.

No one could answer as they stared horrified at what he just did. Matthew only brought a napkin up to his face, wiping at the ketchup that had dribbled down his chin. "Stop making such a mess."

"Sunx Muddy! (Thanks Mattie!)"

"Don't talk with your mouth full you stupid git! It's disgusting! And stop _touching_ me you stupid frog!" Arthur looked about ready to blow a gasket. Alfred only laughed, food flying out of his mouth. Francis did his signature "honhonhon" laugh, looking like he would rape Arthur on the spot.

Matthew decided to ignore that part of the table, since he was in the middle, and focus on the other side. Which, as Matthew sat there, wasn't that much better.

Feliciano was hanging off Ludwig, who was trying to get the Italian to let go. This was making Lovino mad. This made Antonio want to make him feel better.

"Ve~! But Ludwig, it's a little chilly so we will be much warmer this way!"

"_Nein_, that is unacceptable! When I was in Germany, I just wore a jacket! Now let go!"

"Hey, potato bastard! Stop telling my _fratello_ what he can and can't do! He can do whatever, whenever the fuck he wants!" Lovino was red with anger at this point. Ludwig just gave him a glance before he went back to lecturing Feliciano. This made Lovino even more pissed.

"Now now, Lovi~! Leave Ludwig alone. I know! I'll cheer you up!" He then put his hands together. After that, he said, "Fusosososo," many times, while pushing his hands out, and bringing them back together. **(A/N: You know? Like the episode with the turtles I think it was…)** Lovino only looked at him, before blowing up at him.

Matthew could only sit in his seat, quietly eating. He was slightly sad. It had only been a few hours and he was already forgotten. He picked up a fry, twirling it in his fingers as he let out a sigh.

"What's eating you?" Gilbert asked, jolting Matthew from his thoughts.

"M-me? Oh, nothing. I-It's really nothing, h-honestly." Matthew gave a small smile, nothing like the one in the hallway.

Gilbert was going to press more, but was interrupted by Alfred, who was almost done with all of his food. "I almost forgot. Could someone help us find our dorm rooms? Me and Mattie don't know where they are."

"Of course~! Anything for two handsome young men as yourselves." Francis had his rape face on again.

"Down Francis!" Gilbert said, poking him in the side. "Yeah, we can go after school. We have about an hour before the siesta time starts. Know what dorm building and room you guys are in?"

"I don't remember. Do you Al?" Asked boy shook his head. "We can look on our schedules and tell you after school. Is that alright?"

"Yes, that should be fine. By the way, do you lads have your PE clothes?" Arthur asked. The two boys nodded. "Good. Classes 4-A and 4-B have PE together. We can all get you set up with a locker then too."

"Alright! I love PE! What game are we playing?" Alfred hoped it was football.

"I don't know…Ludwig? What game are we playing in PE today?" Antonio asked.

"I think it was hockey…Yes, it is."

"I'm ditching!" Everyone looked surprised at Alfred.

"Ve…Why would you do that, Alfredo? You look fit enough, unlike me." Feliciano cocked his head to the side, his curl bouncing.

"Are you kidding? I don't want to die!"

"Come on now, Alfred," Matthew said with a smirk, shocking the table with his tone. "You chicken? Afraid little ol' me is going to hurt you~?"

"Yes! You put me in the hospital the last time we played!" At this point, Alfred had gone to the other side of the table and was hiding behind Arthur and Francis.

"You're exaggerating! I barely hit you. You're the one who went crying to Lucille and Oscar."

"Who are they~?" Feliciano asked.

"One of the foster care families we had. What, we had them for a month when we were thirteen?" Alfred asked Matthew, who nodded, going back to his quiet self that everyone knew.

"Y-Yes. That's right." That's when the bell rang to show that lunch was over.

"Alright everyone, time for class. No one should be late." Arthur said after cleaning up his and Alfred's trash, since the boy had already stood up and seemed to be ignoring it. They were all surprised to see that no food was left. Not even crumbs.

They all looked over at Matthew. "Where the hell does the hamburger bastard put all that food?"

Matthew sighed. "I have no idea. I think he has two stomachs or something." With that for something for everyone to think about, they all left to their respective classrooms.

After one more lecture it was time for PE. Many of the students seemed reluctant to go, like the Italians and Alfred.

"Why can't we play, oh I don't know, baseball or something? Anything but hockey!" Alfred looked like he was walking to his death sentence.

"Don't worry, Al. I'm sure they won't have us play too roughly. Or they might have two teams, games, and you can pick the one that is for people who want it easy." Matthew only smiled and went up to the teachers, requesting his and his brother's lockers.

When the two of them had their lockers, they went to change. While they went to change, the Bad Touch Trio had already done so and were planning on spying on the twins.

"I want to see if they look good~! And if Alfred is actually getting fat." Francis was at the front of their creeping line.

"Yeah. I do too." Gilbert, who made that comment, was next, with Antonio in the rear. They were headed to the back of the locker room. The two boys were in an isle all of their own since they arrived so late.

Once they were around the corner from the isle, they stopped, listening to their conversation. "Ow! Mattie, it hurts~!"

"Oh, stop being a whiner. You've had worse than this anyways. At least nothing is stuck in you like last time. Now stop moving if you don't want it to hurt so badly."

They heard Alfred give out a soft laugh. "You always know how to take care of me, Mattie." Alfred let out a small gasp, giving a small whimper after.

Now, if you were hiding behind a corner, not seeing what was really going on, you would think something sensual was going on. Especially with Alfred's tone. So the BTT were all red in the face.

After hearing one more "Maaattiiieee~!" they fell out from behind the wall, trying to see what was going on. They were slightly disappointed; however, it didn't last long.

They saw Matthew with a bandage in his hand, wrapping up Alfred's arm. They were both half naked, with no shirt on. They saw antiseptic on the bench. They also noticed the boy's chests and abs, which had some scars lining them. There was a big one on both the twin's right shoulders.

"What are you guys doing?" Matthew asked, slightly embarrassed, finishing up on Alfred's arm.

"We wanted to know what you looked like was all," Francis said in their defense, hungrily looking at the six packs the boys had.

"Now, tell us what part of that is getting fat," Antonio accused, pointing to Alfred, who had just put his shirt on.

Matthew put his shirt on. He then swung his hand back, bring it down on Alfred's ass. "OW!" Alfred yelled loud enough to hush the locker room. "What the hell, Mattie!?"

"He ignored Alfred's yell, looking to the trio. "His ass and hips. That's where the McDonald's he eats goes. Now, who wants to go play hockey?" The others watched as Matthew walked away, getting ready for PE.

"By the way, man, how did the two of you get toned like that?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh? Well, the two of us are really active. Plus we have to be in good shape."

"Think you could help us out?" Antonio asked.

All of them noticed how Alfred got slightly uncomfortable when they asked. "Well, Matt and I had a training that was…unorthodox. I don't think either he or I could do the same thing to teach a person." Just then a teacher blew a whistle, trying to get the class together. The four walked over to the group, waiting to start.

"Okay everyone! If you have ever played hockey, either on the ice or on the street, come over here." The people did. The group was small, Matthew being the smallest guy in the group. The teachers gave him worried glance.

The teacher from 4-A spoke next. "The rest of you, follow Mr. Carter. The people who have, or still play, come with me." Alfred sighed in relief as Matthew went with the other group to another court for them to play on.

Each group was set up to play, about to start the games. Before they could, though, another teacher stuck their head out of a window. "Mr. Carter, Mrs. Patterson. Are you all playing hockey?" The two teachers nodded. "Didn't you hear, though? We banned hockey from PE. It got too violent." The other teacher went back to her teaching.

"Well, looks like we have to play something else," Mrs. Patterson said, going to collect the equipment.

Alfred went over to Matthew, who had his mouth hanging open, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you could try out for the team?"

Matthew glared at his brother, whispering so only he could hear his response. "I won't have time if our benefactor wants us to do our jobs!"

Alfred sighed as he went to go stand with everyone else as the teachers got basketballs out. He really wished Matthew could have played hockey. Maybe he would talk to their benefactor about it.

PE resumed as if nothing had changed. There were definitely less injuries than there would have been if they had played hockey.

At the end of class, everyone went to the locker rooms to change back into their school clothes. When they were all done, they waited outside for the bell to ring. They had PE at the end of the day.

"Oh, by the way, what are your dorms?" Ludwig asked, trying to see if he could help the two.

The two pulled out their schedules. "Mine is in building seven, room 321." Matthew looked up to see everyone looking at Gilbert.

"Isn't that your room, _mon ami_?" Francis asked Gilbert.

"Kesesesese! That it is! Matthew, you get to share a room with The Awesome Me!" He went over and draped his arm around Matthew's shoulders, like he had at lunch.

"Lucky me…" Matthew said, sounding less than enthusiastic.

"And you, Alfred?" Antonio asked, trying to peer over his shoulder.

Alfred pushed him away slightly. "Hand on, dude." Alfred read over the paper. "Building 3, room 123. Is that anywhere near Mattie's?"

"No, it's on the other side of campus," Lovino stated.

"Ve~! That's your room Arthur! Now you can show Alfredo to his room~!"

"Joy…" Arthur barely got out before he was glomped by Alfred.

"Dude this is going to be so amazing!" The bell rang then. "Let's go Artie!" With that, Alfred grabbed Arthur's wrist, dragging him away.

Gilbert looked over at Matthew. "Let's go to our room, new roomie!" And with that, Gilbert did the same thing as Alfred.

The others slowly left the PE area. They all heard Ludwig sigh. "Ve, what is it Luddy?" Feliciano asked.

"I feel bad for Matthew. Rooming with _mine bruder_? Poor guy."

"Well, looking at Alfred, I feel bad for Arthur." Everyone looked at Lovino, shocked. He cared about someone?

"Lovi~! You really do care about all of us~!" Antonio had launched himself at Lovino, giving him a huge hug.

Lovino turned red. "D-Damnit Tomato Bastard! I-I do not!" Lovino then stomped away, leaving everyone behind.

"Honhonhon~! I can't help but think this last semester will be one to remember~!" And with that last thought, the others all went to their rooms to get ready for the next day.

* * *

**Yay~! I got through this. Longest chapter I have **_**EVER**_** written. I would have updated the day after my last chapter, but my family had a house warming party for my uncle and aunt, and alcohol was involved, like always. And then the next day was my cousin's birthday, and then I went to my grandparent's house after. Plus, I was a little stuck at one part, so when I was able to come back to it, I was lost. I got through it though, so here we are~! Hope you all review, fav, follow, whatever else. If anyone has things they want to see in here, let me know and I'll see what I can do. Til next time~!**

_**Doitsu No Joso**_


	5. The ice cream mission

**Thank you all for the reviews~! I would like to thank **_**Aimless-A-Smiles**_**. I wasn't sure how to go on with the next chapter, and they gave me an idea. Arigato Gozaimasu! And sorry for the late update. The previous statements explain why. Stupid writers block…So this chapter will be an adventure with Mattie, and then I'll do a chapter with Alfred~! And there will be time skips quite a bit, so sorry if they are confusing. So please enjoy~! And because I was late, I made the chapter longer than ever before!**

* * *

Title

_The Ice Cream Mission_

Matthew gave out a sigh. He and Alfred have officially been at the school for two weeks. And he had been forgotten by pretty much everyone. This time they would see him, but they always fumbled as to what his name actually was. There was one person who never forgot him though.

Gilbert Beilshmidt. Just the name made Matthew's stomach flop, face getting heated up. At first, Matthew thought he might have been sick. He had never had that happen before. It wasn't until he did some research that he found the problem. And it scared him.

He had a crush on Gilbert.

Now, if he had been a normal teenager, that wouldn't have been a problem. But Matt had a job that could put anyone he was close to in trouble. So for the past few days, Matthew had been trying to avoid him. Normally, this would have been easy since people normally didn't notice him, or since they didn't remember his name didn't look for him. But Gilbert remembered him. Even gave him a nickname!

"Birdie~!" _'Speakith of the Devil and he shall appearith!' _Matthew tried not to show how he tensed up, turning around.

"Hey Gil." Matthew brought his books tighter to his chest, fighting off the blush.

"I swear! I have hardly seen any of you! It's like, when I look for you, you are never there." _'Probably because I ninja away…'_ Matthew kept that thought to himself.

"So, here's the deal! Francis, Toni, and I are going to do something fun this weekend. I wanted to know if you would like to come." Gilbert gave him a pleading look.

"Oh, I don't know Gil…" Matthew said, looking away.

"Please~?" Matthew looked over and had to immediately look away. Gilbert was playing unfair, using his puppy-dog eyes.

"Don't give me that look. Alfred does it enough. And I always cave!"

"Fine." Matthew could hear the pout in his voice. "Can you at least look at me?" Matthew did so, regretting it as soon as he looked. Gilbert had the face.

"Please~?" he said one more time, tiny, obviously fake, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

Sighing in exasperation, Matthew threw his hands up. "I cave! I can't say no to cute things!"

Gilbert sent Matthew a sly smile. "You think I'm cute~?"

Turning a deep scarlet, Matthew stuttered. "Wh-What!? I-I simply meant th-that you looked like a puppy, which is cute!"

"Don't worry Birdie~! I was just messing with you~! I'll go tell Franny and Toni!" With that last remark, Gilbert took off.

"You know you shouldn't have accepted," Alfred said from around the corner, coming out of the shadows, his face serious.

"I know, but he did the face!"

"We can't let stuff like that happen to us, Mattie."

Matthew narrowed his eyes at his twin. "What about you and Arthur?"

Alfred looked taken aback, but became red nonetheless. "Shut up. I'm trying to deal with that. But I just got an email giving us our next assignment. We do it tonight. It shouldn't be that bad."

Matthew nodded, already pulling out his phone seeing he, too, had an email. "Alright. I'll look it over and we'll see what we need. But how are we going to go about avoiding our roommates?"

"I talked to Mr. Vargas about that. He'll let them know he said." Alfred's ever present smile came back full force. "Let's go to class! I heard we were doing football for PE!"

Matthew was confused as to his personality change, but soon heard why. "Alfred, really. When they said football, they were talking about, how you Americans say, soccer." Matthew turned around to see Arthur. "And hello, uh…Mark?"

"Matthew," said boy corrected.

"Yes, Matthew, sorry. Now hurry before we are all late. We wouldn't want more homework would we?" The three of them then went to class.

Time Skip to After School

"So where do the two of you have to go?" Francis asked, confused.

"We have to go to talk to an associate of ours. They are in town. Come Al, we have to go now. We can't be late!" Matthew was pulling on Alfred's arm.

"Don't mess with my things Artie! I would have to hurt you if you did!" With that parting remark, the two boys left.

"Matthew seemed like he really wanted to go. Maybe he likes this person~!" Antonio said, smiling,

"No way! Birdie and Alfred just have business with the person. And it could be a girl. We don't know."

"Bruder, it's okay to be jealous of a person you have never met." Ludwig then walked away with Feliciano.

"The Awesome Me doesn't get jealous!" Everyone snickered, but left gilbert to his own rantings.

Later That Night

"Got everything Mattie?"

"Yup. Get your mask and jacket on. The bullet proof one."

"Watching anime pays off. Now we look like the guy from _Darker Than Black_!" Alfred admired himself in the mirror in the apartment they shared for missions.

"Come on, Mr. Contractor, we have a mission to do," Matthew said, smiling fondly behind his mask.

The two got onto their motorcycles, heading to their next place. They arrived silently, stowing their bikes in an easily accessible place for the escape.

"So the object we are going after today is a cat statue. Well, it would be more appropriate to call it a gem cat statue. Or benefactor wants it. It's called the Glittering Cat. We get in, we take it. We should also make some noise. The boss wants that. Are we clear, Alpha A?" Matthew looked over at his brother, waiting for his confirmation.

"Got it, Alpha M. And the thing we're looking for is in the vault, right?"

"Right." The two boys then crept up to the building, looking for a useable entrance. Once they found it, they went in.

They easily avoided the trip lasers, cameras, and other security devices, finding the store's protection to be a joke. They easily found the vault, cracking the code easily. Thank goodness it wasn't like the one in _Fast Five._

The two boys entered cautiously, looking for any traps to make them have a false sense of security. Finding none, they went about looking for the object in question.

"Alpha A. I found it. Bring the backpack." Alfred did as he was told. Right as the two boys were about to leave, a voice was heard in their communicators.

"I want you boys to leave a note," a male computerized voice said, making the two of them look at one another.

"Um, sir? No disrespect, but are you sure that's a good idea?" Alfred asked.

"Yes. Have it say, '_The dog is next.'_ Since this is your last string of robberies, I have decided to make this a connected one. I want you boys in the papers, to go down in history as the Twin Thieves. Got it?"

The two boys looked at one another, sighing. "Yes sir," Matthew finally answered. The noise then went out, leaving the two in silence.

Alfred reached into his bag, bringing out a notepad and a pencil. "It's from school," he elaborated when his brother only stared at the supplies. Shrugging, Matthew wrote the note, signing the name as the Twin Thieves, leaving it in place of the cat.

Now all they had to do was make noise. They looked around, finding heavy objects, before throwing said objects at the windows, awakening the alarm. "Let's scram!" The two boys quickly left, heading for their bikes. They avoided any sirens, heading for their drop off place. After that, they dropped the bikes off and went back to the school.

The Next Day

"It's Friday~!" Gilbert said happily to the people now eating breakfast in the cafeteria. "And that means Antonio and Francis and Matthew and I will be planning for our adventure tomorrow~!"

"Oui~! Remember the last time?" Francis looked away dreamily.

"Sí~! We almost got caught~! Gilbert lost his pants!" Antonio and Francis laughed at Gilbert's scowl.

"Well, now we have Birdie with us! It should be different now. Right Mattie?" Gilbert looked enthusiastically at Matthew, who looked like he was having a hard time staying awake.

"Huh? Yeah. Differently." His head was about to hit his pancakes before Arthur came up with Alfred.

"Did anyone see the headline to the newspaper today?" Arthur asked.

"Only you read the newspaper," Francis said, giving Arthur a condescending look.

"Actually, I don't usually. It was actually Alfred who was looking at it." He tossed it on the table. "Someone read it."

"You mean the Hamburger Bastard can actual read?" Lovino asked, a small smirk making its way on his face. Alfred only glared, but quickly became his happy self again.

Ludwig picked it up, fixing his glasses on his face. "It says, _"This morning, around one AM, the Glittering Cat was stolen from an art boutique on 3rd and Potter. The windows were smashed and a note was in place of the gem cat statue."_" This got Matthew's attention. He sent a look at Alfred, who only gave a miniscule shrug. Ludwig read on. "_"The note left on the scene said, 'The dog is next. ~Twin Thieves.' It has not been confirmed as of yet who has done this, but precautions to protect the next item stated have already been taken. If anyone has any information…"_" Ludwig trailed off, not needing to read the rest.

"Ve~ Wow! Who would have thought that thieves would have come to this town?" Feliciano took another bite of his morning pasta.

"Right? So make sure you all lock up your things properly. Or inform your loved ones that if they own any of the animals made from gems to hide them. The warning about the god means the Glittering Dog. The one at the museum?" With that, Arthur went to get breakfast.

"There's no need to worry!" Alfred said. "I'm sure these people are just trying to rile things up. No need to worry!" Only Matthew was able to catch his slight nervousness on the subject. The bell then rang, telling the students to go to class.

After School in Matthew and Gilbert's Room

"So, _Operation: Steal the Ice Cream_ is a go!" Gilbert said excitedly from his spot next to Matthew.

"Wait…This is what your adventure is? Stealing ice cream? From where?" Matthew asked.

"The cafeteria of course~!" was Antonio's answer.

"Tomorrow night is when we will do it. So, where do we start?" Francis asked.

It was silent until Matthew spoke up. "Do you have a floor plan?" The three of him shook their heads. "An escape route?" More shakes. "Tools? A way to carry the ice cream away?" He was greeted with more rattling of brains. "Why am I not surprised?" he asked quietly to himself.

"What was that?" Gilbert asked, having heard him mumble something.

"Nothing. Okay. I take it the ice cream is in the freezer in the kitchen? So that means that there might be a back door where they get supplies. We could go through there, but there might be security systems keeping people out. If we can't go through there, then we could try the main doors students use. We would have to pick a lock, though, so we need to have a paper clip…" Matthew trailed off as he received looks. "What?"

"How do you know so much?" Francis asked.

Matthew blinked, surprised. He almost forgot he wasn't doing a job. "I watched a lot of crime shows growing up," he lied. The others nodded, as if that made sense.

"So what else?" Antonio asked.

"We will need things to disguise who we are, in case they have cameras. So we will need to sneak out of the dorms, too. So they can't track us by rooms…And maybe some rope, in case we need to make an emergency escape through the windows. We could go down the halls if we get caught, finding a door and going out. At that point, it's okay to set off the alarms if they know you are there. You just have to get out of there. And make sure you are quiet."

"Wow Birdie~! You act so different when planning a heist! I like this Birdie too. We'll call it Confident Mattie!" Matthew only blushed, mentally cursing himself. He became quiet and shy as the discussion wore on. By the time they were done planning, it was time for dinner. The four of them walked to dinner, sitting with everyone.

Gilbert started talking as soon as they sat down. "You guys! I know what type of conversation makes Birdie all confident!" Matthew tried, and failed to get Gilbert to be quiet. Alfred sent Gilbert an unreadable look.

"And what would that be?" he asked, shifting his look to Matthew, who shrank under the scrutiny.

"When it's about committing a crime! He knows what he's doing, this one!" Francis patted Matthew on the back, who tried to avoid Alfred's glare.

"Is that what the little fucking adventure of your guys' is about?" Lovino asked, raising an eyebrow at the four.

"Well, it's just a small heist! There will be some for you all on Sunday~!" was Francis' answer.

"We'll be careful," Matthew said, directing that statement to Alfred.

It was Ludwig who answered. "You all better. If you all get caught, you will have no help from the rest of us." That statement ended that conversation. All through dinner, though, Matthew felt Alfred's gaze upon his being.

Saturday Night

Sneaking out of the dorms was easier than they had originally thought. No one was around, and the moon was covered by clouds. The four boys met up at the main fountain.

"We ready?" Gilbert asked. He received three nods. Accepting that, they all advanced to the back door. Somehow, Matthew had 'found' a key they could use to get in, so the alarms didn't go off. Of course when asked where he found it, he said it was in the cafeteria. And he wasn't completely lying. He just didn't mention how he actually too it without asking from the lunch lady he 'accidently' knocked over.

Pulling out the key and looking around, Matthew opened the door, allowing the other boys to go in first before he followed. He quietly shut the door behind him. He noticed how the other three boys were quickly heading to the freezer without a thought to any other security. _'Amateurs,'_ he thought. But he had to admit, he liked seeing Gilbert in his tight black skinny jeans and form fitting black tee to match.

_'No! Bad thoughts Matthew. Get the ice cream, and go. No distracting thoughts!' _That's about the time Matthew noticed the boys having trouble at the freezer. "What's wrong?" he asked from behind them.

All three of them jumped, not having heard him approach. When their heart beats regulated, Francis pointed to the lock. "We can't open it."

Matthew gave it a once over before pulling out a paper clip. "Childs play," he whispered as he attacked the lock. Within seconds, the lock was on the ground, the door opened. "Don't speak of my skills to anyone but Alfred. I don't need people asking me how to do these things." The others only nodded in awe.

Four backpacks were packed with ice cream. They left the freezer, locking it behind them. Everything was going as planned until they heard footsteps. The four of them froze, not anticipating another person in the cafeteria.

"Who forgot to mention that they have security guards who patrol!?" Matthew hissed, glaring at the three noobs behind him. He only got three sheepish grins that went along with their shrugs. "Whatever. Now, we will silently walk to the door, and slip out. Okay?" Three nods later, they were walking to the door.

Until Antonio ran into a counter, knocking a big metal pot onto the floor.

"Who's there?" a male voice called. They then heard him talking on a walkie talkie, telling his co-worker to come through the back door.

"Damnit! Down the hall like we planned!" Matthew pushed the three boys in front of him, making them burst through the doors leading to where they ate. Matthew ignored the yelling man and the flashlight, pushing the boys down the hall. "Run!" he commanded in a voice that didn't sound like his. The other boys listened.

Knowing the school rather well, Francis led them, trying to lose the guards. When they thought they had done so, they slowed down to a jog. "Where now, Francis?" Antonio asked, laughter lining his voice.

"Just around this corner~!" As they were about to round it, they heard a voice at the end of the hall.

"Found them!" The boys ran again, finding they had actually found a dead end.

"Francis!" three boys hissed at the same time.

"Désolé~!" He coward down away from them.

Matthew looked around frantically, finding an open window at the end; however, it was at the top of the wall, making impossible to just jump and reach it. The other boys noticed it too.

"You would have to be a ninja to reach that~!" Gilbert whined. Matthew got an idea from that comment as he heard the footsteps approaching.

He took the rope out of his bag, draping it on his shoulder. He handed his bag to Gilbert. "Stand back. And don't tell anyone of what you see. It never happened!" The other three boys only watched as they saw him back up.

_'Thank god this is a small hallway!'_ Matthew thought before he ran.

He jumped to the wall on his right, kicking off to the left wall, and back again, before he jumped one more time, reaching the window and grabbing on. He ignored the gasps of surprise from below him as he pulled himself up and tied the rope to a hole that was in the metal of the window frame. He dropped the rope down, motioning for the others to climb.

Just as the security guards rounded the corner, Matthew jumped out the window, leaving the rope. He dropped down next to the other boys, pushing them along. They were cackling madly. "We aren't clear yet! Get to the dorms! They might be checking rooms," Matthew scolded. "Hide as much ice cream in the mini freezers as possible. What you can't fit, keep in your bags until the morning, when you can just dump them down the drain."

Once they approached the fountain again, they four of them went three different directions. Matthew took his bag from Gilbert, slinging it on his back. As they neared their dorm, they slowed down. They listened for any motion coming from the other side of the entrance. Hearing none, they crept inside and up to their room. As they were done stowing the ice cream in the mini fridge, they heard someone open the door next to theirs.

They quickly hid the packs before jumping under the covers, pretending to be asleep. Just in time, too, as someone opened their door. They made their breathing seem deep and steady, as if asleep. The person seemed satisfied, as they soon closed the door after peaking in.

When they heard the footsteps recede and doors stop opening, they jumped out of bed. "We did it!" Gilbert exclaimed lowly.

"Yup! It was getting close, but we did it. But we caused a scene…"

Gilbert smirked at Matthew, causing him to blush. Gilbert looked sexy when he smirked. Gilbert continued on, not seeing the blush in the dark. "But getting caught like that is what makes it thrilling~!" He laughed again before enveloping Matthew in a hug. "And it's all thanks to you that we actually didn't get completely caught. You're awesome Birdie! And that is high praise from me. I NEVER call anyone but me awesome!" Matthew could only laugh quietly, trying to make it sound like he wasn't nervous from the contact.

At Breakfast Sunday Morning

The normal morning group was eating breakfast together, acting as if they didn't know what had happened the previous night. They then heard the intercom come on.

"Due to an unforeseen accident, we will not be serving ice cream today. We are sorry for this, but please rest assured we will have some by the middle of next week." The intercom cut off then.

Matthew looked confused. "They know it was stolen. Why didn't they say that?"

Feliciano was the one who answered. "Grandpapa Romulus wants to keep the students he has. So if he tells students that there was a break in, they will tell their parents, who will want to remove their kids~! Right Lovino?"

Lovino nodded. "Also, he might want to confirm if it was an outside person or the students. If it was a student, that guy would be exuberantly telling us all. It just means he doesn't know."

"That guy?" Alfred asked.

"You didn't know? The headmaster here is Lovino and Feliciano's grandpa," Antonio said, taking a bite of his eggs.

Matthew and Alfred looked at each other. "WHAT!?" they said in unison.

Just then, a shadow came up behind them. "Yes~! I am~! And I'll make sure I find out who did this~!" He gave Matthew and Alfred a look, knowing one of them had a part in it. The look wasn't upset though. Just amused. "There were four of them. The perps seemed to know _exactly_ what they were doing. Well, have a good day~!" With that, Mr. Vargas walked away.

"Well, looks like he might already know," Gilbert said before he started to snicker.

"What?" Matthew asked.

"He knows we are the resident trouble makers on campus. But looking at him, I think he was glad for the excitement. That's why I love him~! He doesn't even really care!" Francis let out some peals of laughter.

Arthur sighed. "And since there were four of you, he probably thinks Alfred or Martin-"

"Matthew," Gilbert corrected, glaring at Arthur. Matthew only sighed, used to it.

"Yes, Matthew. He probably thinks one of you boys did it since you hang out with them. He knows the rest of us wouldn't help." Alfred only glared at Matthew, who shrugged.

"What no one knows won't hurt them." If only he knew how wrong that simple statement truly was…

* * *

**The ending sucks…I had everything else, but the end. It does have some foreshadowing though, so it is slightly cliffy~! I hope Ninja!Mattie was awesome enough~! No real fluff yet, though I did want to establish the crush. Fluff will come later…maybe around the time its Valentine's Day for them~! We'll have to see. I plan on making the next chapter the beginning of February~! And the next chapter is mostly about Alfred! So if you got any ideas, Review or PM~! Love you all~!**

**X~Doitsu No Joso~X**


	6. That Damned Commie

**T^T I AM SO SORRY! I have found time and inspiration! Thank you all for helping me and wishing me luck on college. I should be studying for midterms, but all my tests seem easy so far. SO! I thought I would finally finish this and get it up~! So without further ado~!**

* * *

**Title**

_**That Damn Commie**_

Alfred heard Arthur's alarm go off. He lay in bed as if he hadn't heard it. Alfred had actually been awake for about an hour now, but it wasn't yet time to get up.

He heard Arthur give out a small moan, turning the alarm off. He heard Arthur get out of bed and shuffle to the bathroom. During all of this, he pretended to be asleep.

He heard the toilet flush, Arthur shuffling back into the room. Alfred cuddled down into his blanket, waiting for him.

He heard a sigh. "Stupid Alfred. One day I really am going to leave you." _'Yeah right, Artie. You like me too much for that,'_ Alfred thought, still acting as if he was in dreamland.

Alfred felt the hand on his shoulder, shaking him. "Come on, Alfred. It's time to get ready for school." Alfred hid his smirk under the covers, rolling over.

This time the shake was slightly harder. "Alfred. Get up this instant. Today is Monday after all." _'Time to throw him off~!' _Alfred thought.

He reached his arms out, taking Arthur into his arms, dragging him to lie on top of him. His face was in Arthur's chest. He snuggled into the chest. "I don' wanna Artie~!"

Peeking up, Alfred saw the blush on Arthur's face. He just cuddled with Arthur as he was sputtering.

"A-Alfred! Wh-What are you doing, you bloody git!?" Arthur was trying to lean up and away, trying to get out of Alfred's strong grip.

"I wanna stay in bed~"

"If you don't let me go and get up in the count of three, I will smack you," Arthur said seriously. Alfred, though, didn't believe him.

"One…" _'He wouldn't.'_

"Two…" _'Count all you want Artie~! I don't think you would~'_

"Three!" A few milliseconds later, there was a slapping sound resounding from inside their room. Alfred now looked up at Arthur in surprise, unintentionally loosening his grip.

"I warned you," was what Arthur said before he wiggled from Alfred's grip.

Alfred only leaned up, still shocked. Not even Matthew would hit him for something like that. "You hit me!" was all he could say as he stood up, heading to the bathroom.

"I did, but I gave you warning!" Arthur called back. When Alfred came out of the bathroom, Arthur was almost dressed.

"Not even Mattie hits me! Say sorry!" He tried using his beaten puppy look at Arthur. One of many of his faces in his arsenal.

Arthur only looked at him, and then turned away. "No. Now get dressed. I'll meet you at breakfast." Arthur grabbed his bag, leaving. The door wasn't shut hard, but to Alfred it was like a slam.

He felt his cheek, wincing slightly. "He can actually hit pretty hard…" Alfred got dressed, looking in the mirror on the back of the door and wincing. His cheek had a hand print on it. Sighing, knowing he would be teased, if not by Mattie now than when they were alone when he didn't have to be all shy.

Along the way to breakfast, many people said hello to Alfred. He would smile his big goofy grin, waving back. Some would ask about it, but he would say that he woke up smacking himself. Being the way he acted, people actually believed him.

Alfred actually couldn't believe how many people actually knew who he was. Sure, he acted like someone most people would like, but it seemed everyone knew him, when he had never seen them in his life. He remembered every face he ever saw.

Alfred entered the cafeteria, getting his food before he sat down with everyone. He noticed how Matthew sat a little closer to Gilbert than he had with anyone else besides him or when he was trying to seduce something from someone. This didn't look like either case though.

Alfred sat next to Arthur, starting to eat. He was trying to keep his head down to hide his face, but to no avail. "Mon ami Alfred~! What happened to your face?" He looked up at Francis, who had a look on his face that said he knew. Alfred would have to look out for that in the future. Observant people didn't bode well with him unless he knew they were on his side.

He decided to tell these guys the truth, acting like a whiny child. "Artie hit me~! For no reason!" He held his cheek for extra measure. He could just see the mirth in Matthew's eyes, subdued form the rest.

"No reason? You were molesting me! I warned you to let go, but you didn't! And it's ARTHUR!" Arthur looked away from Alfred with a huff.

The corner of Matthew's lips twitch upward, but he didn't speak. Instead, it was Gilbert. "Haha! Nice one Arthur! Did you knock a screw back into place?"

"I don't think anything can knock any of the hamburger bastard's screws back into place," Romano said from his spot between Antonio and Matthew. "But nice try Arthur."

"What? Aren't any of you on my side? Mattie~?" He decided that was the wrong choice after he saw his brother holding back a grin.

"O-Oh, I don't know I think you…" He gave Mattie his pleading puppy look, knowing he would fall for it. "Don't make that face Al." He did it even more, adding a tear for dramatic effect. "Damnit Al…no, you didn't deserve it!"

Alfred gave everyone a look of triumph. "See Artie~? Even my own bro, Mattie, wouldn't hurt me!" Just then the bell for class rang. "Come on Artie! Walk with me!" He grabbed his bag and Arthur's wrist, dragging him off.

"AH! Alfred! Let go of me! And call me Arthur! My proper name!" They disappeared from sight.

After a few moments of silence, Antonio spoke up. "He so has a crush on Alfred."

"What?" Matthew gasped.

"Ve~! It's so obvious!" Feliciano agreed. A few of the others nodded leaving, leaving a confused and concerned Matthew. He would have to tell Alfred about this later.

_Time Skip to After School_

Alfred followed Arthur wherever he went. Arthur was starting to get highly annoyed, but slightly happy that Alfred actually had an interest in what he was doing.

"So is being the class president a hard thing to do?" Alfred asked Arthur for the hundredth time.

"For the hundredth time Alfred, it isn't too terribly hard. Now be quiet so I can remember what room the meeting was in today." Alfred decided he would be quiet, only this once though. He couldn't shake the weird feeling he had had since the end of the school day. That was the main reason he had decided to follow Arthur around.

"Oh! That's right! We are supposed to go to Mr. Braginski's room!" Alfred stopped dead in his tracks. Arthur, noticing this, turned around. "What seems to be the matter Alfred?"

"Who is Mr. Braginski?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, well, he is actually a TA, from the University associated with our high school, for the Russian teacher, but because he is from Russia and knows the language better, the teacher lets him teach it. So we all call it his room now. Why do you want to know?"

Alfred faked a smile. "Nothing! Let's go!" he said on the outside, but on the inside he was thinking, '_It can't be…Well if it is, I know what this bad feeling is."_

Alfred tried to appear cheerful, as not to alert Arthur that something was wrong. Last thing he needed was for people to start worrying about him.

"Here we are. You should probably wait out here Alfred. Or better yet, head back to the dorm."

Alfred just kept his ever present smile. "I'll go in. I can wait. Besides, it would be great to know what is going on with our school." He watched as Arthur turned and opened the door, his sense of dread increasing.

Inside were a few students, sitting in a circle of desks. Some of the students Alfred recognized, but most were ones he didn't know. Alfred scanned the room, his eyes landing on a familiar head of hair.

The color was a grayish blonde. It was leaning over papers, diligently grading. Alfred could see the scarf hanging around his neck. He knew then that the person at the desk was indeed someone that he knew. And he was terrified that he was here.

"Alfred?" Arthur called. "You alright? You seem a little pale." Alfred whipped his head around to face Arthur, but before he could respond, the man at the desk spoke.

"Fredka? Is that you?" Alfred tried not to tense up visibly, but he turned looked over at the man. Blue eyes met violet ones.

"Ivan…I'd say I was happy to see you, but I would be lying." Alfred didn't even try to pretend to be nice.

"Well, I am quite happy to see you again. The last time we saw each other, we weren't on the best of terms." Ivan then turned to Arthur. "I see you know our ASB President. How are you doing Arthur?"

"I'm fine, thank you…Do…Do the two of you know each other?" Arthur asked, curious. He wanted to know more about Alfred, but he hardly ever talked about himself.

"You can say we are acquainted," Alfred answered, his eyes narrowing at the Russian in front of him.

"Da. When he was staying in Russia we met."

Arthur looked taken aback. "You lived in Russia?" he asked Alfred.

"Briefly, though not briefly enough for my taste."

"Hmm…How is Matvey, by the way? Still playing hockey?"

"He's fine. And he plays when he can."

Arthur just looked back and forth at the two, feeling the tension thicken. "You know what? I think I will have the meeting outside today. Come on everyone, it's a nice day. You coming Alfred?"

Before Alfred could respond, Ivan did it for him. "Нет. He will be staying here, so we can catch up." He smiled his 'innocent child' smile, sending a chill up the room's occupant's spines.

"A-Alright. Thank you for letting us borrowing your room this long, Mr. Braginski." Arthur hurried everyone else outside, sending Alfred a worried look before leaving.

The room was silent for a few seconds before the silence was broken. "What do you want, you damn Commie? I don't have all day." Alfred crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come now, Fredka, don't be like that." Ivan stalked up to Alfred, causing Alfred to walk back into the wall, his arms caging him in. Ivan put his face right in front of Alfred's, their noses almost touching. "Don't you remember the last night you were in Russia?" Ivan was now had his mouth by Alfred's left ear. He was delighted to see the blush on Alfred's face.

"As I recall it, you forced me to go along with it."

Ivan chuckled into Alfred's ear, his warn breath tickling it. "But as I recall, you were moaning and screaming for me to-" Just then the door opened. Ivan and Alfred looked towards the door, seeing Arthur standing frozen in the doorway, his eyes wide.

"Can I help you, Arthur?" Ivan asked, leaning away from Alfred, but not removing his arms.

Arthur snapped back to reality after the question. "Oh yes…um…W-We left some paper work in here. I'll just get it and leave."

"I'll come with you!" Alfred said, ducking under Ivan's arm and racing over to Arthur, who had just got the papers. He dragged Arthur to the door, Arthur not protesting for once.

As the door was about to close, Ivan said, "We will talk again, Fredka, or something will be revealed~!" The door then closed, Alfred hurrying even faster to get away.

After a few minutes of walking, Alfred finally stopped. He let go of Arthur's arm, stepping away to one of the pillars on the right. Out of nowhere, or so it seemed that way to Arthur, Alfred swung his arm and punched the pillar. "I HATE that guy," Alfred seethed through his teeth. "Damned Commie!" Alfred punched the wall in the same spot a few more times before a cracking noise was heard.

Thinking it was Alfred's hand, Arthur dashed up and took a look at the hand in question. There were some scrapes, but it didn't seem to be more damaged than that. Arthur slowly ran his eyes up the wall, seeing a small crack at the bottom become larger until he saw where Alfred had been punching the wall. All the stucco that had been there was now gone, spider web like cracks leaving the area in all directions. There was also a dent in the material under the stucco.

"H-How did you do that?!" Arthur asked, looking back at Alfred, the hand in his forgotten. He saw Alfred look away, a slight curse leaving his lips.

"Let's just say I am a really strong person."

"I understand that, but you shouldn't be able to do that." Arthur was silent for a moment. "Do you take steroids?"

Alfred looked shocked at Arthur, before he started to smile. "Hahaha! No way! I'm too much a hero for that! Heroes are supposed to be strong, so I am. Anyways, you get to your meeting."

"But-!"

Alfred started herding Arthur towards his meeting. "Don't worry. I'll go talk to Mattie about it. So you go be Mr. President." After a worried look from Arthur, Alfred waved him off. When Arthur was gone, Alfred got serious again, putting his hand to his ear.

"Mattie? This is Alfred. Meet me at the apartment. As soon as you can." Without waiting for a reply, Alfred started to run to his destination.

_At the apartment_

"You can't be serious?!" Matthew exclaimed after Alfred explained.

"I wish I wasn't. I really do. We have to be careful from now on. He knows what we do. It seems he only wants things from me though." Alfred's face went slightly red from the memory of the last night they spent together.

"You know I won't let him do anything to you. You know I'd rather get caught."

"But there's a difference to all the other times!" Alfred put his head in his hands. Matthew stayed quiet knowing he was right. He did speak eventually, though.

"Everyone at the table thinks Arthur likes you." Matthew looked away as his brother's head snapped up.

"Then it would be worse. It would be so easy if it was one sided. What about Gilbert?" Alfred saw Matthew blush, but saw him shake his head. "You don't think he likes you?"

Matthew sighed. "No. He doesn't seem to. Who would like me anyways…?"

"Mattie…I thought we were over that. You know you are amazing." Alfred stood up from his spot on the floor, hugging his twin who stood in the entry way to their kitchen. "Everything will work out. Just you watch." Too bad he couldn't be farther from the truth."

* * *

**I wish I could have made this longer for all of you, but this was one of the best cliffie's I could come up with. And again…PLEASE forgive me for my tardiness. I would also be appreciative if you could review…? Maybe? But anyways, thanks again for all those people for giving me ideas. If you recognize your idea mixed in there, let me know so I can give you proper credit. And maybe a little gift? So until next time~!**


	7. Approching Valentine's Day

**I AM SO SORRY! I have been busy with finals, and then my mom and step dad were fighting. It wouldn't be that bad, but I have a little almost 7 year old brother. Actually, his birthday is Sunday, January 13th. I was going to update on Christmas, but then I was uninspired to write! So please no one kill me! I am so sorry! I will begin right away! This story is not discontinued, but the updates will be slightly scarcer. Sorry if my cliffhangers seem to be the end. They aren't!**

* * *

Approaching Valentine's Day

It was now a week before Valentine's Day, and a week after Matthew and Alfred learned that a blast from the past was teaching at their school. Of course, the boys had talked to their benefactor, who only ignored their pleas to leave. Not that they particularly wanted to, but they had to try and protect Arthur and Gilbert.

All around the school, people were going about, trying to find their Valentine's date for the dance. Alfred and Matthew had been asked by some people, which they declined. It wasn't that they didn't want a date, because they did. It was just that Ivan made them more cautious.

Since they learned of Ivan, they had gone out of their way to avoid everyone. They became more reclusive and quiet. They only talked to the person they roomed with when it was necessary. Of course, this worried the friends they had made over the few weeks they were at the school. It was now lunch time, and the normal group, minus Alfred and Matthew, were sitting in their normal spot. They all had a clear view of Alfred and Matthew in the corner of the room.

"So what do you think happened?" Gilbert asked, feeling worried for Matthew.

Arthur sighed. "This behavior started right after Alfred met Mr. Braginski. Do you think he has something to do with this?"

"More than likely. That guy is creepy!" Lovino shuddered, thinking of the man's creepy smile.

"Before we get too engrossed into this conversation, isn't Kiku coming transferring back into the school tomorrow?" Ludwig asked.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see him! We can hang out with him again!" Feliciano was happily daydreaming about what he and Kiku could do.

During this conversation, Alfred and Matthew were having a conversation of their own. "I don't think we should have quit cold turkey like that," Alfred said, looking depressed.

"What did you expect us to do? If we didn't, we _both_ know we wouldn't have stopped talking and hanging out with them. Now come on. We have a mission to do tonight." Matthew stood up, noticing the group they had befriended looking at them. Matthew motioned for Alfred to look.

"You don't think they are worried about us, do you?" Alfred asked.

Before Matthew could respond, a shadow descended upon his frame. "Privet Comrade Matvey, Comrade Fredka. Would the two of you join me for lunch tomorrow?" The smile on Ivan's face was one that promised pain if they didn't accept.

"Of course, Mr. Braginski. We'd love to. Now if you would excuse Matt and I, we have some things to do." Alfred and Matthew turned away from the man.

Arthur, Gilbert, and the rest of the group watched as Matthew and Alfred left, as if in a rush. They waited until the twins left to resume talking. "I would say that our theory on Mr. Braginski is correct. But what can we do about it?" Ludwig was watching Mr. Braginski warily.

In unison, Arthur and Gilbert sighed, shoulders slumping. "I don't know," they said in dejected harmony. They glanced at each other, then at everyone else, who had similar expressions, though not as severe.

"Well, they can't stay in this funk forever. Just leave them alone for now. If it gets too bad, then confront them." Everyone looked at Antonio surprised. He actually said something worth noting. "What?" he asked when he saw the stares. "That is my method with Lovi~!" He then proceeded to hug said Italian, who cursed up a storm. Everyone decided to take Antonio's advice, deciding it was the best way to go.

X~That Night~X

"You ready to go, Al?" Matthew asked from his place on top of the building they were on.

"As ready as I'll ever be." The two shared a look before they attached a cable to their belts, jumping backwards off the roof. They climbed down until they were at a window. They noticed a guard by their target: the Glittering Dog.

"You have the tranquilizers?" Matthew asked Alfred.

"Yup," he answered as he silently opened the window with his special glass cutter, taking aim at the man standing with his back to them. He let the projectile fly, hitting the target dead on.

The man grabbed his neck, pulling the dart out. He took one look at it, his eyes rolling back into his head before he collapsed. Alfred gave Matthew the thumbs up before they descended into the building. Finding no trip wires or invisible lasers, they proceeded.

Once they reached the gem masterpiece, they noticed it had a weight trigger alarm. Matthew pulled out the already prepared note. The boss said to make noise, so they didn't have to be as careful.

On the count of three, Alfred quickly snatched the statue, running for the window. Matthew placed the note down as the alarm blared from the speakers. Matthew hurried to follow his brother, reaching the rope to pull himself up as more guards came running in. Matthew made sure his mask was in place before he climbed up the rope.

"There they are! We have permission to shoot!" Alfred looked up from his climbing brother, surprised to see the guards have guns instead of tasers.

"Hurry!" he called to his brother, worried about him and the guns trained on him.

"Easy for you to say!" Matthew replied. Just as he was about to grab Alfred's hand, though, Matthew let go of the rope with a scream. Alfred barely managed to catch his hand before hauling him out the window. He put Matthew over his shoulder, climbing down.

He quickly ran to the car they had, hurrying to get the hell out of the area. "What happened, Matt? What was with the scream?"

By now, Matthew was panting and grabbing his left leg. "Th-They got a bullet in me. Hurts like a bitch. We gotta get it out at the apartment."

"Maybe I can be of assistance?" a voice over their in ear communicators said.

"Kiku?" Alfred asked incredulously. "Is that seriously you? I thought you were back in Japan?"

"I was, until I heard you two were being all depressed. But we can talk about this later. We need to get that bullet out of Matthew. Let's hope they missed a main artery." During this conversation, Matthew was trying to stop the bleeding to his leg.

A few minutes of reckless driving later, Alfred was bursting through the apartment door, slamming it closed behind him. He noticed the plastic on the table, as well as some other surgical things next to it. He placed Matthew on it as Kiku came in from the bedroom. The boy looked up with his brown eyes, his black hair swept out of his face with clips.

Alfred looked at the Japanese boy, then at the in pain Matthew. "Please fix him Kiku…I don't like seeing him in pain."

Kiku rolled his sleeves up, walking up to Matthew. "He will be fine. I don't think it hit a major artery. He would be dead otherwise. He is losing blood though. You have to help me, okay?" Alfred nodded stiffly, steeling his nerves.

For the next half hour, Kiku and Alfred tried to get the bullet out. Alfred had to hold Matthew down while making sure that his creams were muffled. Since this was an unexpected development, Kiku wasn't able to get anything to help with the pain during the extraction.

Kiku stitched up the wound while Alfred held his twin in his arms, he himself crying. "Don't ever get shot again Mattie! I couldn't stand it if you left me!"

Matthew sniffed, wiping away some of his tears. "I promise. Same goes for you." Matthew, with exhaustion in his eyes, looked over at Kiku. "And hank you Kiku. It's good to see you again. But what are you doing here?"

Kiku could only shake his head at the two. Despite Kiku being the same age as them, he was much more like an adult. "Our benefactor was worried the two of you were getting depressed. Oh, and to help make sure Ivan behaves. So feel free to relax and live a normal teenage life. Well, as best as thieves like us can."

"What about Yao?" Alfred asked.

"Aniki didn't want to come. You still owe him quite a bit of money Alfred."

Matthew giggled at Alfred's red face. "I-I promised I would pay it back honestly! No stealing! So he has to wait a bit longer."

"I know. Now, Matthew, I wrote a fake doctor's note. Here are some crutches as well. That wound needs to close a bit before you can walk on it. I'll also drive the two of you back to the dorms. After all, I have to sleep in them too." Alfred and Matthew cheered to have their friend joining them at school.

**(A/N: I was planning on ending it here, but you guys have been awesome enough to wait, so I continued~!)**

X~Next Day: Alfred~X

The first thing Alfred did when he woke up was tackle Arthur. "Artie~!"

Arthur, still groggy from having been woken up, sat up as much as he could with Alfred on him, asking, "What?"

"I'm sorry for the way I have been avoiding you! I was wallowing in self-pity, and a friend helped me out of it!" Alfred used his puppy eyes on the teen beneath him.

By this time, Arthur was wide awake. Looking at the adorable face in front of him, he could only sigh and smile.

"I forgive you. Was your brother doing the same thing?"

Alfred nodded. "Yup. But we are good now. Now get up~! We have people to meet!" Alfred rushed to get dressed. Arthur could only smile. Alfred was back.

X~Next Day: Matthew~X

Matthew woke up, but did not jump on Gilbert. Instead, he grabbed a chair and hobbled onto it. He was sitting next to Gilbert's bed. He placed a hand on Gilbert's shoulder, shaking him slightly. "Gilbert. It's time to get up. You forgot to set your alarm again."

Gilbert rolled over. "Five more minutes Birdie…" Matthew sighed, counting down from five on his fingers. When he got to zero, Gilbert shot up. "Birdie is talking to me again!?"

Matthew laughed lightly and nodded. "Yea. Sorry for ignoring you. I was just going through something a little difficult. But I'm good now."

Gilbert only threw himself at Matthew, causing them to fall from the chair. This caused Matthew to give out a small shriek of pain from the injury from the bullet.

"Did I hurt you Birdie!? I'm sorry! I'll kiss it better!" Matthew blushed at that, but pushed Gilbert off him, grabbing his crutches to help him up.

"It wasn't that. I just hurt my leg, and you jumping on me agitated it. It's nothing too bad." Matthew didn't like the way Gilbert was frowning.

"Can I see?" Gilbert asked.

"It's wrapped up in gauze and I don't have any more at the moment. I have to wait for my friend to give me some. Now come on, we have to meet everyone for breakfast." Huffing Gilbert did as he was told, though he knew he would press Matthew for what happened later.

Everyone met up for breakfast, happy to see Matthew and Alfred out of their funk. They also couldn't wait until the twins met their friend who was coming.

Just as Feliciano caught eye of Kiku and was about to call him over, Matthew and Alfred shot up from their spots on their chairs and launched themselves at Kiku. "KIKU! You have to meet our friends! Come on!" Alfred started to drag Kiku along, Matthew pushing him from behind.

Just as Alfred was about to introduce him, Kiku spoke up. "There is no need to introduce us, Alfred. We all know each other. I actually used to go to this school."

"Really? That's awesome! So you all know Kiku?" Matthew asked, sitting back down next to Gilbert.

"Oui…But how do you two know Kiku?" Francis looked as confused as everyone else.

"When they were in Japan, we knew each other for a bit." Kiku gave a light smile, reminiscing about those days.

"Speaking of having gone abroad…Kiku, you have to tell the Commie Bastard we don't want to eat with him!" Alfred took Kiku's hands in his. When Kiku was going to refuse, Alfred used his puppy dog eyes, making Kiku stop.

Said Japanese man sighed, knowing he couldn't refuse. "Okay. I'll tell him. Now, I believe the two of you have something important to do? I do believe a dance is coming up, and you two need dates."

Alfred and Matthew looked at one another. Matthew spoke first. "Want me to ask first, and then you?" Alfred nodded. Matthew then nodded, took a deep breathe, and then looked directly at Gilbert. "Gilbert?" he asked the albino.

"Yes…?" Gilbert asked cautiously, trying not to get his hopes up.

"Will you take me to the dance?"

Everyone looked at Matthew in shock. Shy Matthew just asked Gilbert to escort him to the dance. Everyone looked to Gilbert for the answer.

Gilbert was blushing, but he was trying to hide it with a smirk. "Of course the awesome me can! I mean, it would be unawesome of me to tell you no."

Matthew let out a relieved sigh. "Your turn, Al," he said ask he took Gilbert's hand, lacing their fingers together.

Alfred looked to be the shy one now. He was completely red and seemed to be at a loss for words. "Kiku," he started to say, but was cut off with a hand.

"You have to do this on your own. Now man up." No one but Francis noticed the slight relief on Arthur's face when it was clear that wasn't who Alfred was asking.

After one more deep breathe, Alfred quickly stumbled out the word, "Athurwillyougotothedancewith me?"

Afraid he heard wrong, Arthur asked, "What?"

"W-Will you go t-to the dance w-with me?" Alfred was now looking him in the eyes, but he was still blushing.

It was now Arthur's turn to turn a shade of red. "S-Since you have no one else to go with, I-I guess I could accompany you."

Alfred actually jumped up and fist pumped. "Yes! This is going to rule!"

Unnoticed by everyone but one at the table, who were congratulating the two new couples, a certain pair of eyes was watching what was going on at the table. Kiku knew he would have to keep the Russian away from the boys...especially Alfred.

* * *

**So I finally finished the chapter! Again, I am so sorry for the really late update. I was finally able to be in a writing environment that didn't involve an asshole of a step-dad yelling at my mom every day. So, until next time, read and review, and I will get the next chapter up when I can~!**

**~Doitsu No Joso**


	8. The Dance

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I have been busy with class, and then I had midterms, and then class again, and now we are going through finals. I am basically done. I only have English left, which is only an essay, so I can do that no prob. ANYWAYS! Sorry again, and I will introduce another character in here~! She won't show up very often, but I was in the mood to put her in. So without further ado, please enjoy this LONG chapter to hopefully make up for my meanness!**

* * *

The Dance

It was now a day before the dance, and everyone was getting their last minute things. Since the dance was formal, boys were getting tuxes and the girls were getting makeup and hair done, since they had their dress since after the winter formal in December.

At this specific moment in time, Alfred and Matthew were in their apartment off campus, making sure they had everything ready for the next day. So that meant tuxes, shoes, flowers and other such things.

Matthew now used a cane rather than the crutches. The wound was still healing, but he could walk better and only needed support. He still hadn't shown any of his friends what it looked like. They would ask questions he didn't know if he could answer. He only hoped Gilbert wasn't a big dancer. Speaking of Gilbert, he had been surprisingly super helpful while Matthew was disabled. Even Ludwig found his devotion to helping Matthew to be abnormal for the high strung Albino.

Alfred, also being high strung, directed his excitement to Arthur since Matthew was being monopolized by Gilbert. As much as Alfred annoyed Arthur, though, he was just happy to see him out of his depression. Of course, he would never admit it to the energetic American. Kiku said that made him a tsundere, which would cause Alfred to snicker, since he knew it was true. He loved seeing Arthur's confused look on his face. It was a wonder that he hadn't tried to look it up yet.

Now that tomorrow was the dance, though, the boys were nervous. They knew how to dance, though as noted earlier Matthew couldn't at the moment, so that wasn't the issue. It was more of the fact that this would be their first school dance. They had gone to balls for infiltration missions, but that was it.

"What if we do something that we shouldn't, Mattie? Is there a certain way we should act while we are there?" Alfred asked Matthew for what seemed like the 102,435, 768th time.

And for the 102,435,768th time, Matthew answered, getting quite irritated at his older twin, "I don't know! I am as clueless as you. And Kiku won't give us any hints. He said this I something we had to experience for ourselves."

Alfred was quite for a minute before asking, "Do you think Ivan will be there? You know, as one of the advisors?"

Matthew put down the ties he was comparing, turning towards his brother. "I don't know, but probably…If he knows we are going, he might want to go as well. Well, Kiku is going too, so we don't have to worry as much. You have a fun night with Arthur. I'll be sitting all night unless Gil gets me up, so I'll keep an eye out. Wear an ear communicator just in case. Now, we need to get back to the school or else they will get worried."

Alfred sighed, knowing his brother was right. "Okay. And thanks Mattie. Oh, and the boss says that we will have to go get the next statue day after tomorrow. You'll be in the getaway car. The next statue belongs to someone in the next city over. The Parrot." Matthew nodded, slightly unsatisfied that Alfred was going in alone. He knew Al wouldn't listen to reason though, so he didn't voice his concerns. Instead, he grabbed his tux and followed Alfred to the car.

Once back at the school, the two went to their respective rooms, finding them empty. They both remembered it was now dinner time, so they met back up and made their way to the cafeteria.

The two got their food before joining the group, sitting next to their respective boyfriend. "Hey guys! Mattie and I miss anything?" Alfred asked before digging into his food.

"No, nothing really. Where were you two, anyways?" Arthur asked, looking inquisitively at Alfred.

"Just picking up our tuxes. We ordered them. We haven't needed to wear them in such a long time; we grew out of our old ones." Matthew leaned into Gilbert, who had put an arm around his shoulders.

"Well, just be careful, Birdie. I don't want you to be hurting yourself even more. I still think you should be on crutches. The cane isn't enough!" Gilbert looked down worried at Matthew.

Before Matthew could reply, Francis did. "Gilbert! We understand you are worried about him, but he is a smart boy. I think he knows what he can and can't do. Now drop it! Antonio and I are tired of hearing about it." Antonio nodded his head before going back to talking to Lovino, who, if asked, would say he was actually bugging him.

"I think it is really sweet how much Gilbert cares for Mateo! I've never seen Gilbert this serious with someone~!" Feliciano had his chin in his hands, smile at the two. "Also, its endearing how Arthur pretends to not care when he really does~!"

Arthur, red faced, turned to the Italian. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" he all but yelled. Feliciano cowered behind Ludwig, who was between the he and Arthur.

"All this couples stuff must be a goldmine for you, Kiku," Lovino said, pushing Antonio's face away with his hand.

Alfred and Matthew gave Kiku confused looks, not understanding. They did, however, see him trying to cover a blush. "W-Well, it is good material for what I am working on…" Kiku looked away so he didn't have to say more.

"Oh, yeah, how is that going? You create any good BL mangas yet?" Alfred asked.

Before Kiku had the chance to answer, an announcement came over the intercom. "Would Mr. Braginski come to the front office? A Miss Katyusha is here to see you."

Everyone saw Alfred look at Matthew, who immediately perked up. "Katy is here? I'll be back!" They saw Matthew quickly hobble to the door, only to have it slammed in his face.

Everyone looked to see who it was that opened the door. It was a woman with short, light blonde/grayish hair. She had a nice face and pretty teal eyes. What caught the attention of the occupants of the cafeteria were here boobs. They were HUGE!

The woman looked around, having heard the thunk of a head against the door. When she spotted Matthew on the ground, she gasped, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "I am so sorry!" she said in an accent that was much like Mr. Braginski's, but slightly different.

"Don't worry about it, Katy. It was an accident. You must be excited to see Ivan." He laughed and looked up at her.

"Matvey! It's you!" She then promptly grabbed his head and hugged him, his face going into her boobs. Needless to say, there were many people in the room who were jealous.

"I'm sorry! I was so excited to see my little brother that I hurt you!" She finally noticed Matthew's struggling. She let him go, and started to tear up again. "Ah! I was suffocating you again wasn't I? I am so sorry!"

Matthew only laughed before getting to his feet. "Come meet my friends!"

"You have friends?" she asked quietly to him as they walked over. She knew his line of work didn't exactly make it easy to make friends.

"Yeah. I even have a boyfriend. Al does too."

Katyusha gasped. "I am so proud of you~!" They were now at the table. "Hello, Matvey's friends! I am Katyusha, but you all can call me Katy~! The friends of the twins are friends of mine."

Everyone went around the table introducing themselves. "Hey Katy! Arthur is actually my boyfriend!" Alfred smiled his signature smile at her, happy to tell her.

"And Gilbert is mine," Matthew said.

"You two have a great choice I men~! I wish I could find someone for me…Or maybe for Natalya. She still needs help for her…condition." Everyone at the table say Alfred and Matthew shudder. This caused the others to wonder what was up with this Natalya girl.

The cafeteria door slammed open again, this time Mr. Braginski's huge frame dominating the doorframe. When he spotted Katyusha, he sighed in relief. "Sister! You shouldn't run off. What if you had gotten lost?"

"It's okay! I found Matvey and Alfred. And I was just excited to see you~! Now come on, I want a tour of the school!" She started to drag Mr. Braginski to the door.

"But-!"

"No buts, Ivan~! I'll talk to you later, Matvey, Alfred. It was nice to meet you all!" Before the door closed behind her, she winked at the twins. They smiled, relieved. She knew they didn't get along well with Ivan.

"Soooo…" Antonio started.

"How do you know her boobs…I mean her!" Francis finished.

"You two know a lot of people," Ludwig noted. This sent off alarms in Matthew, Alfred's, and Kiku's heads.

"Well, we traveled a lot. That is how we met Kiku after all." Alfred rubbed the back of his head.

"Hai. I met Ivan, but never his sisters. It was when I was in Russia for a bit." Kiku looked down at his watch. "Oh, I have to go. I have to go finish up some homework."

Everyone decided to take Kiku's advice to get some homework done, so they said their goodbyes and went back to their rooms. Everyone did their thing before going to bed, giddy for what tomorrow was going to bring.

**(A/N: Was going to end here, but you are all deserving of more from me! So it continues.)**

_X~Next Day~X_

Everyone was hustling and bustling about, trying to get ready for the dance. People were laughing, yelling, sighing, and/or crying. Stress and emotional levels were high.

"Are most dances this crazy?" Alfred asked, not sure what was normal.

"Our school is a little more extreme about it that other schools, but for us it is normal. I recommended you stay away from Lovino and Feliciano. They get a little…crazy, when it comes to going fashionable," Arthur warned the twins.

"Okay. So we are meeting in my room, right Al? Since Gilbert will be getting ready with Ludwig." Said boy nodded to Matthew.

"Speaking of getting ready…Toni! You got the stuff, right?" Gilbert looked to his Spanish friend, who was smiling.

"When have I ever failed~? I gave Francis his. Do you want yours now or later?"

"Later. Oh, Alfred! Don't let Arthur drink any punch tonight. He can't handle his alcohol." Francis only smirked at the glare he received from the fuming Brit.

"So you plan on spiking the punch? Is that something you are supposed to do at dances?" Alfred and Matthew shared a confused look.

The other four only looked at the boys incredulously. Antonio finally spoke up. "Have you two ever been to a dance?"

They thought about it. "Well," Matthew started, "we have been to balls…But no school dances. We moved around too much to really be able to go."

"Didn't your friends invite you to go?" Arthur asked.

"Well, this is the first time we actually made friends in school. Otherwise we kept to ourselves." Alfred rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed about it.

The others only stared at each other. They didn't know what to say. They were saved from a reply when Kiku, Feliciano, Ludwig, and Lovino came over. "Is everyone ready for tonight?" Feliciano asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be! Will Lovi do my hair tonight~?" Antonio asked as he gravitated toward said Italian.

"Hmph! Fine! Only because you would look terrible otherwise! Anyone else need help with their hair? Feliciano and I are willing to help this time." Lovino looked over at Alfred and Matthew. "You guys know what you're doing?"

"If not, fratello and I could help~! You have to look good or we can't be seen with you!" The two only looked at Feliciano, surprised with what he said.

"No, we know how to do formal. But are there any customary things we should know before going in?" Alfred pulled out a small notepad, ready to take notes down.

Before anyone could answer, a shadow loomed over Alfred. Cautiously, said blonde turned around, only to come face to face with the principal of the school. "Just don't do anything that would get you arrested~! Or more like it don't get caught!" He left Alfred and went to Antonio. "You got the bottle for me?" he asked.

Antonio grinned, pulling out a dark bag, one that concealed the contents. "Of course~! Here you are. It's the stuff you got last time!"

Taking the bag, the principal walked away, waving to them as he left. Everyone looked at Antonio. "Who do you know?" Ludwig asked, genuinely curious. He needed to see if he could get his German beer.

"It's a secret~! Now let's go! We need to get ready!" With that last statement, everyone split up into their groups.

**(A/N: This was another stopping place, but lookie here! It keeps going!)**

_X~In Front Of the Dance Hall~X_

"They're late!" Gilbert grumbled, pacing. Arthur wasn't doing much better.

"It's okay! That just means the unveiling of them must me really nice~! Look! There they are now!" Feliciano was pointing in their direction. Everyone was left speechless. They knew they would look good, but they weren't prepared for what they saw.

Matthew was much less shocking, since he seemed more refined than Alfred. He had on a black tuxedo with a white shirt, red vest, and red tie tucked into the jacket. He was wearing contacts, so his indigo eyes were shining, rather than hiding. His hair was pulled back into a low pony tail, with his bangs hanging down, some framing his face. His curl seemed more controlled as well. His cane was also now a black and red one, to match his attire. He picked out his clothes so the vest, shirt and tie were the opposite colors to Gilbert's.

Alfred had similar clothing, only he had a white shirt, and a green tie and vest. He also had bangs hanging down, only they were swept from his eyes. His cowlick stuck up in just the right way. The rest of his hair was slicked back, similar to what Ludwig did. Alfred also wore contacts, his blue eyes reflecting the light. He wore colors opposite of Arthur, much like Matthew did with Gilbert.

It was Kiku who finally spoke. "I forgot how good the two of you can look when you try."

Alfred laughed. Not his usual laugh, but one that seemed to be deeper in tone, giving him a feel of sexiness. "You always know how to compliment as well as offend. Sorry we were late, though. Matthew couldn't find where he had put his cane." Alfred walked up to Arthur. "You look great, Arthur." He took Arthur's hand, bowing down and kissing it. "Would you allow me to escort you inside?"

Arthur could only nod, blushing and speechless. The two disappeared inside, leaving everyone but Matthew and Kiku in shock. After a few moments of silence, Francis finally spouts out, voicing everyone's question, "What the HELL was that!?"

"Alfred when he is trying to be charming. And succeeding if I do say so," Matthew answered. "He can be a real charmer when he needs to be. Now why don't we join them before they start to wonder where we are?" Everyone nodded, still trying to get a grip on what just happened.

"Did you expect me to do that, Birdie?" Gilbert asked, not sure of what he should have done.

Matthew started to giggle. "If you did that, I would probably react the same way you did when you saw Alfred. No, you just be you. That's why I like you so much anyways~!" Matthew smiled happily as he saw Gilbert's shoulders sag in relief.

Once inside, the couples split off. Lovino and Antonio one way, Ludwig and Feliciano in another. Francis went off to only God knows where, and Kiku got his camera out and was searching for "research material" as he called it. That left Matthew and Gilbert at the entrance.

"Since you can't dance, Birdie, do you want to sit down?"

Matthew looked out at the crowd. "We could talk and mingle first, get some of the punch before its spiked."

Gilbert laughed. "Sounds like a plan~!" The two walked to the refreshment tables, not noticing the stairs they were getting from jealous onlookers.

The same was happening with Alfred and Arthur. No one expected the two to look so good together. Or for Alfred to even clean up the way he did. The two of them already had some punch in hand, knowing what was going to happen to it.

"So, is this just an act, or is this just a part of you you don't normally show?" Arthur asked.

Alfred chuckled, rather than laughed boisterously. "It is another part of me. There is just no real need for me to be like this though. So I don't usually behave like this."

Arthur smiled. "Well, either way, I'm just glad you are you. I want to get to know you even better than I already do. I actually know very little. But I do know I like you." Arthur stopped when he saw Alfred holding in his snickers. "What's so funny?" Arthur demanded.

Alfred stopped laughing enough to explain. "It's just, you are being so sweet. I am seeing a new side to you as well~!"

Arthur flushed. "D-Don't get used to it!" He huffed and crossed his arms, looking away pouting.

"That's the Arthur I know~!" He hugged the fuming blonde, who loosened up in the grip.

After that, the two went dancing, spotting people they knew in the crowd. They even saw Matthew and Gilbert trying, trying being the key word, to dance.

After attempting to dance, Gilbert and Matthew sat down in some chairs, keeping an eye on Alfred and Arthur. They noticed the two whispering to each other.

"Who would have thought that Arthur would go for someone like him?" Gilbert could only shake his head.

Matthew laughed softly. "I'm just as surprised. Alfred can be a handful. But I think Arthur balances him out." The two looked over at the couple being talked about, seeing Arthur sneak a kiss onto Alfred's cheek, looking away blushing when he was done. This caused Alfred to tilt the other boy's chin, kissing him fully on the lips.

Matthew and Gilbert looked away, blushing. "I don't think we were supposed to see that," Matthew said, looking down. He didn't notice Gilbert's hand until it was tilting his chin in a similar matter to what Alfred did.

Their lips ghosted over each other's, before they both went in, putting more force into it. When they came apart, they rested their foreheads together, fingers intertwined between them. On the dance floor, Arthur rested his head against Alfred's shoulder, swaying to the song. For these four teens, the night couldn't have been more perfect.

* * *

**And done for now! For real this time. This is the longest I have EVER written for a story. I had to make up for my neglect! So I hoped you enjoyed~! Please leave a review, letting me know what you though~! And if you have any ideas as to what you want to happen next, let me know and I'll see what I can do~! Until next time!**

_**Doitsu No Joso**_


	9. A revalation

**So this is the trial chapter. If all goes well, I will finish this story. Sorry if this chapter seems rushed. I think one reason I had no inspiration was I just wanted things revealed. So this will probably be a long chapter, with a lot of info crammed in. So I hope you all like it, otherwise this will be the last chapter. Feel free to shoot me ideas for this story or other stories you think I could write that you want to read.**

* * *

Chapter 8

A Revelation

It had officially been two weeks since the dance. People were finally calming down about how amazing certain couples at the dance had looked. Another thing to calm down was the talk about the spiked punch.

Mr. Vargas, not too surprisingly, came into the dance hall drunk. Or tipsy as he said. It was then that the teachers knew someone had spiked the punch. No one on campus was allowed to purchase alcohol, teachers included, so that meant a student snuck some in and gave some to the principle. No one figured it was Antonio.

As for events that happened in these two weeks, nothing much transpired. Alfred and Matthew had gone on a few jobs, with Matthew manning the escape vehicle while Alfred looted the animal gem statue-like valuables. Now Matthew was healed enough that he could go back in…or rather, their benefactor wanted them to both go in.

It was now lunch time and everyone was sitting at the usual table. It was much more couply, as long as you ignored Kiku and Francis, who either didn't want to be with someone or were with a lot of people. No need to guess who was doing what.

"So all we need to do now is find a partner for Kiku, right?" Feliciano asked everyone as he was looking around the cafeteria.

Only Francis seemed to catch Kiku's microscopic blush and hesitation to the topic. "Unless, of course, he picked someone up along his travels…?" Kiku became pinker, enough for everyone to notice.

"No way dude! Was it the Greek?" Alfred asked.

"No! It has to be the Turk," Matthew said.

Everyone looked at Kiku waiting for a response. He mumbled it, so no one could hear. "I am sitting next to you and I can't hear you. Speak up!" Lovino said, or rather yelled.

"B-Both!" Kiku looked down to hide his blush.

"Kiku…" Ludwig started to lecture.

"No! It's not like that. The three of us agreed on a threesome dating type thing…though those two don't really like one another…."

"Wow…" was all Arthur could say.

"Damn Kiku! Atta boy!" Gilbert said.

"Still better than Francis," Antonio said, dodging the food that was tossed at him from said Frenchman. "I only kid," he assured the man, before shaking his head ever so slightly at Lovino, causing the feisty Italian to hold back a snicker, unsuccessfully.

Matthew and Alfred gave Kiku war smiles. "They don't get along, but the two of them really care for you. After this year you should be able to go back."

"Go back to where?" Feliciano asked. "Japan? Are they in Japan?"

Kiku and Matthew gave Alfred a look, not entirely unnoticed by most at the table. "No," Kiku answered. "They are in a place that we all stayed at one time. Matthew and Alfred included. I can go back, pick them up, and then move somewhere else. They are only still there until I graduate high school."

A shadow then appeared over Kiku. "Ah yes, I remember that place." They all looked to see Ivan behind Kiku. "It was…less than pleasant if I remember correctly."

"Maybe for you," Matthew said in a way that surprised everyone. He had never used such a mean tone before.

Ivan only smiled at Matthew, though it could have been a borderline smirk. "For you too, wasn't it? You were always the one not following orders. I remember one time-." He was cut off by a hand on his mouth that belonged to Matthew.

"Why don't we go have a chat, Mr. Braginski? In private?" He stressed the last words, trying not to kill the man.

"Of course Matvey~! Lead the way." Ivan stepped aside and let Matthew pass. Once the two of them were gone, the rest of the people looked at Alfred, who looked really worried but really angry at the same time.

"Alfred? Are you alright? I've never seen you this upset, and I hate seeing you upset at all."

Alfred let out a sigh, giving everyone a weak smile. "Sorry. I get irritated easily when it to Mattie sometimes, especially after he gets sho-!" A kick from Kiku under the table stopped his words.-…I mean injured! Ivan is just an ass." Alfred cursed himself for almost saying Matthew got shot. He hoped no one noticed.

"I take it they have history?" Antonio asked?

"What type of history are you implying!?" Gilbert asked, hoping that they never had an intimate relationship.

Kiku and Alfred looked at each other. "You could say that. Matthew can get defensive of Alfred, and Ivan tends to take it a little too far. Plus…Well, never mind. That's a story for another time. " Kiku went back to eating.

Everyone looked worriedly at the cafeteria doors, hoping everything was alright. Gilbert was especially worried about his Birdie.

**With Matthew and Ivan**

Matthew and Ivan ended up in Ivan's classroom. The two had a stare down until Matthew spoke.

"So you have been quite for a while…Not really talking to me. What's the difference? And why do you feel the need to reveal things about our past?" Matthew had his arms crossed, leaning against Ivan's desk, but he was still ready in case anything happened.

"Well, Matvey, let's just say that I got my hands on a little something that you won't like."

"Your presence?" Matthew asked, hiding a smile when Ivan sent a miniscule glare his direction.

"No. Something…more substantial…scandalous you could say. And if you don't cooperate with me, well, the scandal could be leaked." Ivan looked at Matthew, gauging his reaction.

Matthew only scoffed. "I don't care what scandals you have on me. Leave Alfred and everyone else alone. Don't talk about my past with them or with anyone else here. As you said before, I don't like to follow orders. I kicked your ass before, Ivan…I can and will do it again." Matthew went to leave, but Ivan grabbed his arm.

"I don't think you understand, Matvey. This evidence that I have won't just hurt you. It will hurt Alfred, your friends…Gilbert?" Ivan smiled in glee as he saw Matthew flinch slightly at the mention of Gilbert.

Matthew pulled his arm away from Ivan, pulling out a knife and spinning around to face the Russian. He pointed the knife at Ivan's throat. "You hurt ANY of them, and I will NOT hesitate to kill you. You got that?"

Ivan put his hands up in surrender. "Whatever you say Matvey. You are the one with the knife." Matthew gave Ivan a glare, but turned around and left, pocketing the knife. Little did he know there was a red flashing light in the bookcase.

**(A/n: I was going to end here, but I wanted to get A LOT in, so I kept going~)**

By the time Matthew got back to everyone, lunch was basically over. "Mattie! Are you okay!?" Alfred asked, checking every inch of Matthew.

"Al, I'm fine. You know he can't hurt me. Now move. I want Gilbert." Matthew pushed past Alfred and then gave Gilbert a hug, clinging to him. "I hate that guy."

"I do too Birdie. If you hate him, I hate him!" Matthew smiled fondly at him.

"Hey Gil~?" Matthew asked playfully, though on the inside he was nervous. He didn't show Ivan this, but he was shaken up by what the Russian had said. So Matthew had to say something, before he couldn't.

"Yes Birdie~?" Gilbert answered just as playfully.

"I love you." And with that, the bell rang and he left for class, leaving everyone shocked, even Alfred.

"Dude…I will say this now. He is completely serious. He won't say sappy things like that unless he really means it. But what do you think Gilbert?" Alfred had stood up from his seat, giving Gilbert a serious look.

Gilbert looked up at Alfred. "I…I can't believe he said it first! Damn it! Well, I won't see him until after school, so I'll tell him then." Gilbert grabbed his bag, hurrying to class, wanting the day to be over.

Alfred chuckled, looping his arms around Arthur's shoulders. "You know what, Arthur?" Alfred asked.

Arthur looked up, surprised to have his given name used by Alfred. "What?" he asked.

"I love you~" Alfred said, kissing Arthur. The other blonde only turned a deep scarlet, trying to hide it as he walked to class.

When Alfred was about to leave Arthur in front of his class, Arthur grabbed Alfred's sleeve. "I…I love you…too, Arthur stammered out before rushing into his classroom and hiding his face in his arms and away from prying eyes. Alfred looked fondly at him before going to his own class.

It had now been about a month since the day with Ivan and the love confessions. April was had just started, though April Fool's Day was over, thank goodness for many people. Despite his innocent look, Feliciano was a pranking KING! He took most of his pranks out on Ludwig, who seemed to never get the hint he was being played. Matthew and Alfred were pretty good as well, but still far from the BTT's level or Feli's level.

"So all in agreement to never let Feli get a hold of eggs and feathers around this holiday, say "I"!" Ludwig said. Everyone excluding Feliciano said "I."

"Aww~ You should all be lucky I couldn't get the tar…" Everyone just ignored Feliciano, hoping he was joking.

It was then that the newspaper van came. They had all been hanging out in the morning since it was such a nice day outside. Alfred, deciding he wanted a newspaper, went and got one from the guy. The headline surprised him.

"Matthew Williams, get over here NOW!" Alfred said, everyone surprised by his tone. It was deadly.

Matthew went and was given the paper, Alfred making sure everyone but Kiku stayed away. Matthew looked at it and read the headline. "Anonymous Tip and Pictures Help aid Police with the Twin Thieves Case!" Matthew went on to read how a certain Ivan Braginski had "happened" to see something going on and took pictures, but until recently had been too afraid since he was threatened. But the thing that caught their attention was a picture of Matthew running from one of the scenes of the crime. The picture was amazing quality, and it was after he had just taken his mask off. The one thing Ivan omitted was the whereabouts and the name of the thief.

"Looks like this couldn't last as long as we wanted…" Alfred said.

Matthew had started to cry. "DAMN IT! I'll fucking kill that asshole! I can't leave here Alfred! Not…Not after I finally love someone and cherish them!"

Everyone heard this outburst, all of them curious and worried since Matthew was in hysterics. They saw Alfred hug him. "Hey…I know this is hard, but you know I am going with you. I feel the same way, but it is to protect them."

Kiku gave Matthew a hug too, surprising everyone who was looking. "It's okay. We'll make sure our benefactor keeps them all safe." It was then Alfred's phone rang. He excused himself, leaving Matthew in Kiku's care.

Gilbert couldn't take it anymore and marched up to Matthew and Kiku. He took the paper from Matthew, wanting to see what was making his Birdie feel so terrible. "No!" Matthew shouted, surprising everyone. He tried to take it back, but Gilbert held it away and read it. Matthew started to cry harder, terrified of what Gilbert would say. He buried his head in Kiku's shoulder, Kiku petting his hair. It was then that Alfred came back, seeing Gilbert had gotten ahold of the paper. The others had crowded around the paper.

Alfred stood in front of his brother protectively when the others looked over from reading. It was Ludwig who spoke first. "Is this true?" he asked.

Alfred nodded, not wanting to lie to them. "Yes. Matthew and I are the Twin Thieves. Stealing is how we are still alive today. We would have been killed if we didn't have a special thing we could do."

"Killed?" Feliciano asked.

"Yes." It was Kiku who answered. "When we were children, we were taken to a special institution in Japan. We were all orphans, so they had no need for us if we were useless. No one would miss us, so they had no worry on that. They showed skill in stealth and such things. I was similar, so we were together a lot. One of the older people was Ivan. He was sold off to another company. We met up with him later under…unwanted circumstances."

"I don't mind that. What I want to know is why you didn't tell me Birdie…" Gilbert looked at Matthew.

Matthew gave him a sad look. "It's not that I didn't want to…I just didn't want you getting hurt because of me…Alfred and I have made enemies around the world…there's no telling who could find us. As it is, Alfred, Kiku, and I have to leave…Right Al?"

Alfred nodded. "Yes. That was our benefactor on the phone. He's a little…okay a LOT pissed off right now. But he ensured your guys safety for us."

"No! You can't leave! I love you Damn it!" It was Arthur who spoke up, to everyone's surprise.. "We'll be fine, just…just stay Alfred!"

"For once I agree with Arthur." Gilbert went up to Matthew after Alfred made sure he wasn't going to harm Matthew, mentally or physically. He hugged Matthew tight. "We'll get through this, alright? I love you too much just to let you go."

Arthur had ran up to Alfred and had buried his head in his chest. Alfred was hugging him very tightly. "I'm so sorry Arthur…I never wanted this to happen. This was supposed to be mine and Mattie's last gig, and them we would be done."

Before anymore words could be said, a camera shutter went off. "As heart wrenching as this might be for all of you, the police will be here very soon to arrest Matvey, and most likely Fredka too." Everyone turned around to see Ivan smiling gleefully at the pain he had caused.

* * *

**And that's the end of the trial factor. If you want ME to continue the story, instead of someone else, then you need to review. Don't expect others to do it for you. If you don't review, the story will be adopted by someone. I have already been asked, and I told them the circumstances. Please go do my poll. Only one person has done it and so far it looks like USUK is going to have a one shot. If you don't want that, go vote! And look forward to a new story that my friend and I are collaborating on!**

**Doitsu no Joso**


	10. New AN

Hello if you are new here I'm noodle and this was originally Doitsu no Joso's story. This is where she left off and were I pick up I will try to upload a chapter weekly stating Monday, unless I say something different.

So any Comments Questions Concerns or Hate mail please speak now or forever hold your Peace.

Lots of Love,

NoodleisAsterous


	11. A bit ofR&R

**Sorry Its been busy at my house and taking this stupid family photo in Wisconsin for heavens sake! Well I'm going back home tomorrow *monotonous* Yay another 8 hour trip. Soo Heres my first chapter written produced and directed by me Hope you like it **

**Anime/TVshow: Hetalia **

**Owner: Papa-Hima**

**Original writer: Doitsu no joso **

* * *

Mathew's sobbing slowed down and soon turned to boiling rage, and in the state Ivan was meet with a punch to the face. Blood dripped out of the older man's nose

"Just as suspected Matvey." He smiled as he wiped the blood from his face. "My move, Da?" The group watched in slow motion as he pulled out a knife and nicked Mathews shoulder.

"MATT!" the louder of the two screamed, taking action to defend the younger. " To the bikes, 3,2,1." in unison they punched the tall Russian. Alfred taking the gut leaving then face open to another right from Mathew. Ivan let out a cry off pain as he could only watch them leave and police enter.

"THAT WAY." the chief yeld at the receding motercycles. Questions and gun fire filled the air at the twins disappearing act.

"They're fast." Gilbert could only stare at the horizon line.

"That's how they were trained I only expected faster." Kiku said with a tad bit of disappointment. "Oh well." he picked up the phone and dialed a number. All 5 of them sat in deep thought about the day. Only interrupted by police interrogations or Teachers. An hour or so later Kiku came back

"It looks like those two got theirselves in pretty deep. I'll have to go patch up another bullet wound. Gilbert, Arthur pack up for the day we leave at Sunset." Kiku finished turned on his heels and went straight to his dorm and slowly but surely so did the 5 teens.

It was around 8 pm when both met in front of the fountain as the notes on their beds instructed. Shock finally worn off and excitement filled Gilbert and Arthur. Both of them giddy waiting for Kiku and his help.

"Oh Kiku it was nice of you to let me help seeing those boys in pain is hard for me and you." The thick russain accent filled the hot summer air.

"The same Miss Katy." then the small Asian's. "Are we ready?" Kiku asked the group in front of him. With a nod they piled into Kayutasha's five seter pick-up.

All ready in the truck they drove down to the crappy apartments. Being buzzed in they found Alfred crumpled on the couch and Mathew over him with a bowl of water.

"Kiku what are _they_ doing here? You know what never mind later just help him." Mathew said in between a yawn. The group watched as he ran to the kitchen and back with fresh water and rag.

"Mathew, me and Katy-san will handle Alfred you sleep."

"Matty." Gilbert interrupted hesitantly.

"How could I forget you guys, sorry come on I'll find something so you can sleep ,too." Mathew went to the closet and grabbed an extra blanket and two pillows. "You'll have to share Its **Yawn **we have here."

"Matty we got it from here go sleep." Gilbert gingerly took the blankets from his hands and followed him to the bedroom were the albino laid out blankets. Arthur watched in awe watched as Gilbert helped Mathew into the bed.

"Arthur if you want, I'm sure Kiku and Katy wouldn't mind you with Al." Matty gave a sleepy smile leaving Gilbert. "Gilbert can I Ask you a serious question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you still... you know l-like me.. e-even after this w-whole thing?" Gilbert could only giggle at Mathews adorableness "I said serious. Hmph, I new it why did you come anyways." he turned away and hid under the blanket

"Matty I'm sorry your just to adorable for me, please?" Gilbert chased him and pulled the warm comforter back. "Please I'm sorry." Gilbert latched himself to Mathew's stomach and held on for dear life.

* * *

Kiku walked up to the door and was about to knock till he heard giggling coming from the other side. He gave his own smile and turned around and went to check on Arthur and Alfred.

When Kiku next woke up Alfred and Arthur were cuddling on the couch, and the same with Gilbert and Mathew after he peeked in. Katyusha was gone, He himself was wrapped up in a blanket making breakfast. He heard someone walk in he turned to see Alfred. His wound covered in already red bandages.

"What the hell happened last night?" His question wasn't answered when the small Asian gave him medicine and escorted him to the bathroom. Changing his gauze. "Kiku why is Arthur here and wheres Matty." the Americans voice filled with worried.

"You don't have to worry about Mathew he's okay and I brought both Gilbert and Arthur over to help comfort you two and to say your goodbyes." His reply was curt and depressed the other

"And last night?"

"You were shot, around 3 Mathew called panicked the wound was to deep for him so me and Katy-san came and got it out." The Teen was relieved and like a little duckling he followed Kiku back to the kitchen, Both made breakfast and waited for the others to wake up. First was Matty then Gilbert and to everyone's surprise Arthur in dead last

* * *

**Did you like it! Did you. Huh Did you?** **Doitsu no Joso was right its hard to write past that point but now that we are past it, the story should flow much easier **

**This is NoodleisAsterous and please comments Questions Concerns or Hate mail say it now or forever hold it in. I love ya'll. Peace. **


	12. Saying goodbye is the hardest thing

**Oh lordy dordy this is going to be a short chapter I'm soooo sorry guys I really do love you all with your supportive comments but life outside of fiction (goes to throw up) has been a pain especially going into IB (International Baccalaureate). On top of that my sis has been a bitch about every thing (Some on send help) Again really sorry about the short Chapter hope you like it. **

* * *

Once everyone was up they sat in a nice silence as the small window light up with the morning sun. It was eventual for someone to speak.

"How long till both of you leave." Arthur's voice filled with concern. The twins looked at each other as if they were having a conversation. Alfred lost, gluing his eyes to the table

"Now that Alfred is all bandaged up well leave tonight and like the other places burn our existence in the place. I'm sorry." The aura turned from a warm comfort to ice cold at Mathews tone. "Its my fault I-I'm sorry about t-this whole mess."

"Matty no it isn't, and you know it." His brother consulted with the other half.

"Alfred you know I could've easily seen the camera or known it was a trap but I just... I'm sorry."

"Matty stop that we told you to stop that. Blaming yourself got us no where last time." Alfred hugged his brother. "Anyway tonight is easiest for us, Dammit our employers going to be pissed." he said that when the phone rang "Speak of the devil." Alfred picked the phone and almost imeadiatly the other voice could be heard. "Yes sir …. We know …. yes …. sir? Now **sigh **yes sir." the phone was not long after thrown and sattered against the wall. "Matty pack Boss wants us gone in an hour."

"I guessed he wanted us gone earlier I'm packed when you are." Mathews voice was depressed.

"Birdy?" Gilbert tried to conversate with his boyfriend but instead followed him to the couch where the two soon cuddled in silence. Till Alfred yelled 'It's time' Mathew got up with gilbert and shared a deep long kiss as Arthur and Alfred mimicked in the other room. Their departure was so sudden no one noticed a small woman slip in through the window and fill the room with knock out gas.

"Brother would be pleased." Her nearly silver hair glistened in the afternoon sun.

* * *

**Any Comments, Questions, concerns or hate male PM or review **

**Love,**

**Noodle is Asterous **


	13. No day is a good day

**Are yall ready cause this one will punch you in the gut So R&R and maybe cry maybe not (Beats me) but all in all have fun**

* * *

"~red , Alfred!Thank the lord your awake." The British voice entered his ears

"What truck ran over me?" The American sat up to a dark room. And with what little visibility saw another bed with two other figures in it. "Who's across from us?"

"I believe its Mathew and Gilbert but I'm not sure." Arthur turned back to his boyfriend who was now an empty space. "_Alfred, ALFRED!"_ he whispered- yelled around the room. As soon as he did that moonlight filled the room along with a breeze.

"Found the window._ Holy Shit _MATTY wake up." Alfred pounced on the others bed waking the two immediately. "Mattydon'tlookoutsideitsthetorturedon'tlook." Alfred seemed to hold his brother in a death grip.

"Al **yawn **W-whats outside, you need to speak slower." Mathew

"What are you even talking about its just … snowing?" Gilbert's comment wakes Mathew right up. He pry's Alfred of his stomach just to approach the window cautiously and with a glance ran back to Alfred.

"Is this..."

"Yup"

"Did she..."

"Probably."

"Dammit Natalya."

"You called." a new voice entered the room.

"Nope nope nope nope." Alfred seem to chant that and climb all over the quiet boys body getting Mathew in between him and Natalya. "Don't worry little one my bout with you is over. As for the two others I'm seem to be happy for you, that you found love."

"How about you?"

"You remember the South Korean."

"Nooo Him." and in a split second the room went from a scary aura to a happy one." Now you know if he breaks your heart.

"I know I know." she turned on the light to reveal herself as a woman around their age. "It's nice to see you two again."

"Same but somethings bothering me, Why did you kidnap us?" Mathew asked.

"Brother said if I did I would get out of the game so I can settle down, I'm sorry but you know the feeling." Natalya looked away from them" I heard you were getting out of it too."

"Yeah our last gig, Get attached to some people and stay, but your brother wouldn't have it would he."

"You know him Alfred I'm surprised he's letting me out. Let alone you."

"Yeah, By the way wheres Kiku?"

"Um Katy might of let him out to get back up."

Okay. That's good"

"NATALYA HERE NOW!" A familiar Russian accent filled the relatively empty house. She stood still "NATALYA" She looked at the Brothers and their lovers.

"pray for me." She left the room in a still quiet.

"I wonder why she suddenly turned tail to Ivan?" Alfred asked to no one A few minutes later Ivan opened the door grabbed Alfred by his shirt. He let out a small yelp in surprise and scratches at his hands. Mathew did the same but was quickly kicked away to the back wall. He dragged out a kicking and screaming Alfred leaving two scared and confused teens and an unconscious one.

Alfreds POV

I watched as Mathew fell to the ground knocked out, Gilbert and Arthur were huddled in in the corner both looked to be shivering. The door closed and a sudden jolt of pain traveled down my spine then another and soon I could see I was being dragged down stairs. Looking with the best visibility I saw Natalya on the couch with a now forming bruise on her eye, Katy was standing next to here trying to get the bleeding to stop on the others face. _No wonder Nat stopped pursuing her brother. _I thought. Finally reaching the bottom Ivan spoke in Russian to the two who looked at me in sadness and pain. I stood up finally but he still didn't let go of my collar. They stood there for a moment before I was suddenly jerked to a master bedroom.

(A/N Hahahah your not getting any sexy time)

Third POV with Mathew

The Canadian slowly woke up with a worried Gilbert tending to him.

"Matty Oh Matty your alive mein vogel don't scare me like that." Gilberts voice sounded on the brink of tears as he was pulled into a tight hug.

"H-hey Gilbert, Where's …. No please." Mathew shot up Looked at Arthur who was shaking on the bed across from them. "Arthur are you okay? Listen Brother's strong whatever Ivan does to him he'll pull through I promise."

_"__ALFRED I NEED YOU" Two sets of 12 year old eyes locked onto the door "ALFRED" _

_"__Al don't go please." The younger version of Mathew sat in the middle of the room. "Please."_

_"__Matty I have to and you know it." The other looked to his brother from the desk both locking eyes for a split second before the Russian's voice broke the air again "DO I HAVE TO COME UP THERE." _

_" __NOOOO."_

_"__Stay strong don't break." _

_"__You got it bro." Alfred opened the door and gave is younger a smile._

"Matty, MATTY Yoohoo you there." Gilbert was waving his hand in front of his face

"S-sorry I zoned out."

"Yeah we noticed. Is three something your not telling us?"

"No …. yes" Mathew looked away from the both of them "I-i'm not sure if I s-should say it."

"Spit it out Lad." Arthur seemed to jump at the idea of getting information about Ivan.

"When we w-were younger I-Ivan t-trained us t-to perfection, b-but with the m-method of hitting me a-and t-taking Alfred t-t-to his r-r-room." Mathew shivered at the memory of Alfred coming back from Ivan disheveled, His hair and clothes a mess and fresh tears in his eyes. Bent but never broken. Looking up he saw Arthur's mouth hanging in shock and a faint gasp came from Gilbert. "I-I'm going to sleep now." He shimmied under the blankets but never really fell asleep but only drifted.

It was early Morning when Alfred came back Silent bruised and blood covered his shirt. He looked groggy and dead. His usual demeanor was gone and replaced with a quite one. He silently woke up Mathew who immediately hugged him with tears in his eyes. With closer examination (By matty of coarse) revealed hickeys and bite marks all over his body, Claw marks grazed his back either bleeding or pulsing red. Looking around the room Alfred found some bandages and wraps ,probably left for them by Katy, and Mathew patched him up. Al fell asleep on the bed Matt got out of. Mathew woke up the peaceful Arthur that was on the bed and the Gilbert that fell off the bed.

"Shh keep it down Al is sleeping."

"Al's back, Is he okay? What did that evil Russian do to him? How could he?" The Brit went straight for the question's

"Yeah He's fine I patched him up and he's-" A knock interrupted the conversation.

"Hello Matvey How's your brother?" the tall silvered haired man stepped in " It looks like it's you turn. Natalya shall watch over the two … others." He grabbed Matty's arm and forcefully pulled him out and slammed the door shut that reverberated throughout the room.

Mathew's POV

He pulled me the other way from the stairs and down a hall way that was dark and seemed to never end until they came up to the very last door, A door Mathew knew all to well. Walking in, nothing changed Bloody cuffs hung in the middle of the room and a cart filled with all different weapons of mass torture. The small Canadian relived his worst memories here as he was chained up in the cuffs.

"Hmm lets do this for old time sakes." Ivan opened the door widely calling for Katy to lock up the others. "Let us Begin."

* * *

**Did you cry huh-HUH If you did here's a cookie (::) if you didn't here's a cookie(::) **

**Any comments concerns or hate mail pms me bout it **

**Love Noodle **


End file.
